Slice of Heaven
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: Ralph helped Vanellope win a race so can another Candy Racer do the same for someone else? What shall this unlikely duo create?
1. Chapter 1- Bullied

Chapter One- Bullied

"How were the races this fine night?" Ralph smiled, Vanellope grumping beside him with her hands in her pocket.

"I lost the roster place."

"What, really?" Ralph asked, stunned to hear such a thing coming from his friend.

"Yeah." Vanellope snorted, a smug little grin appearing on her face "Been that way since tha guys unlocked all those new moves of theirs. I guess tha challenge has upped itself an' it's gonna take a lil more than a glitch ta get ahead of the crowd."

"Aw, don't feel so bad about I kiddo." Ralph smiled, his voice warm "Ya win some, ya lose some. I know tha feelin' too well."

"Yeah, sure Stink-Breath." The girl smile "But this'll clear! Can't quit now, big guy! What kinda President would I be ta just skid off without even tryin'! Just gotta keep drivin, gotta keep goin' gotta-!"

"KEEP IT OUTTA HER REACH, GUYS!" shouted a voice, both Ralph and Vanellope jolting as a rush ran passed them.

"Outta her reach?" said another voice, laughing "That's WAY too easy!"

"Whoa, what's goin'on?" Vanellope blinked, trying to see just where all the excitement was going but before she could take another step forward-

"Please, STOP!"

Ralph turned, surprised to see a Nicelander running towards him. He blinked in shock but he stood in place even as the woman was nearing him.

"Ms. Meg?"

Meg indeed.

The little woman was trying her best to keep up with the group as they ran ahead of her and from the look on her face, both Wrecker and Racer knew nothing good was going on. Meg looked so upset, so scared and yet she was there chasing after the group of larger characters, her tiny legs and feet struggling to keep up.

"W-Wait!"

"Ms. Meg!" Vanellope waved, glitching in front of the woman and catching her before she tripped "Ma'am, what's wrong? Why are ya runnin' around like some sorta mouse?"

Meg panted in exhaustion but forced herself up, scrambling to get out of Vanellope's hold.

"D-Don't stop me! Th-they have Earl-Grey!"

Earl-Grey?

Meg's pet?

Vanellope remembered how nervous the little Nicelander was to even show her the beloved chinchilla the first time they met and if such other characters had him-!

"Aw, an' here I was hopin' for a PEACEFUL night!"

It didn't take more than two seconds for Ralph to realize that there was trouble coming and for Meg's sake he was just the hero she needed to end things before they got really bad.

"Watch her kid." The big man growled, jogging to catch up with the others "I need ta take care of some business."

A few paces ahead, the group realized that Meg was no longer following them. What was the point of playing keep-away when the main 'target' was no longer in sight?

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" shouted the leader, screeching to a halt as he held out a hand "Where tha lil butter-chunk go?"

The second character, the one holding tightly onto the chubby, puffy ball of grey, paused. He looked back and to the side but no one else was there.

"Think we lost her?"

"Maybe but I dunno why she would just drop outta sight like that…." Said the leader as he took the chinchilla out of his partner's hands roughly "Doesn't she care for this stupid thing? I thought of everything on her, THIS would-!"

"EXCUSE ME."

The group screamed as a thundering voice boomed behind them, all turning to look right into the angry eyes of one Wreck-it-Ralph!

"Ah. HEH." The man said, pointing to the animal in the smaller character's hand "May I ask. Where did ya get that thing?"

The second of the group was shivering so hard that had he done so even more, he might as well have just broken into pieces.

"A-A-AH! W-w-wel, ya see-!"

Ralph nodded, his eyes looking coldly into the group "YES?"

"W-We just found this lil thing an' thought it would be a good idea ta return it ta its rightful owner!" the leader said, slamming his hands upon his partner's mouth.

"Goodness, REALLY?" Ralph said, his voice full of sarcasm "Because if I hadn't know any better, I could have SWORN the owner of this lil fluff-ball was going after YOU guys. An' from tha sounds of it, she REALLY wanted this lil guy back but-! Heh, ya wouldn't stop for her…."

The characters gulped.

"She was just BEGGIN' for SOMEONE ta let him go…."

The characters slinked back.

"So…."Ralph growled "What was THAT about?"

" _Um, we thought it was the wrong person?"_ the leader smiled nervously.

"Listen here!" Ralph growled, taking the leader by the collar of his uniform "I don't like roughin' people up like this but I have gotten SICK of ya guys goin' after my neighbors like this!"

"H-Hold on Wreck-It! It was just a joke!"

"A JOKE?!" Ralph boomed, holding the man even higher in the air "If it's a joke, how come Ms. Meg was CRYIN' back there?!"

"I-It was tears of laughter?!"

The Wrecker was in no mood to deal with bullies this night, his huge fist balled up as a warning.

"I wanna tell ya guys one thing. We have STANDARDS in this arcade an' that is NO, an' I mean NO ONE, has tha right ta go after a person an' mess with 'em for no reason!"

"Urgh, I told ya we should have picked another target!" said the second character.

" _Dude, shut it!"_

"I want you ya guys to go back there an' APOLOGIZE ta Ms. Meg for-!"

Perhaps Ralph wasn't the only one who was in a foul mood at that moment as even Earl-Grey was tired of being held so tightly in unfamiliar hands. The chubby ball of fur kicked its legs and growled but when that didn't work, he opened his mouth and SUNK his teeth right into the hands of his captor!

"OOOOOOW!"

Ralph and the other gasped as the round rodent seemed to fly from the hands of the character, landing on the floor with a bounce as it skittered away!

"Aw NO!" Ralph gasped, dropping the ring-leader of the bunch on the ground and taking off after the animal "Earl-Grey! EARL-GREY! Come back!"

Such a sight had never been seen before in Litwak's.

Earl-Grey ran as fast as such a round little thing could, going over the feet and under the legs of several characters, a few screaming when they saw the unfamiliar creature crawling up to them. And the thing that took the cake?

A nine foot man was chasing after the thing.

"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" Ralph said, accidentally plowing a few people over in his attempt to catch up with the tiny rodent but somehow Earl-Grey outran the big man, looking for his owner all over the place

"Great, we have a competitor with SONIC for tha fastest fur-ball alive!"

Earl zigged this way and zagged that way but he could not find Meg and even worse, it seemed as if the entire station were growing more and more busy with the evening rush. If Earl should find himself under foot of someone who didn't notice him-!

 **GAME OVER**

The chinchilla darted for a corner but as it turned, it cried out as its tail was stepped on. He pulled and pulled but once the foot raised, he snapped forward, rolling much like the ball that he was into a wall. He crashed hard, dizzy for a moment but once he saw just how lost he was, he began to panic. He trembled and shivered, much like Meg had often done in the past whenever Ralph attempted to approach her but just as things were starting to look dark for the little chubby creature….

"Are you okay?"

A tiny voice.

Earl opened an eye and looked up, two big eyes looking down upon him.

They weren't that of Vanellope's but someone else. Though he could not talk, he began to uncurl from hiding and look at the girl, her long dark blue pony tail hanging over her shoulder, a few bits of snowflakes fluttering from her body.

Adorabeezle Winterpop.

"Aw, what a cute little thing." The girl smiled as she reached down and picked the chinchilla up gently "But where did you come from? I've NEVER seen an animal like you before."

The collar on the animal's neck glowed in gold, the racer eyeing it.

"Hmmm?" she said as she looked down, reading the engraving "Nicelander Meg? Apartment 2B?"

"BEEZIE!"

The girl turned, seeing three others approaching her.

"Ya….ya caught him?" Vanellope panted as she wiped her brow "Ya actually CAUGHT Early!?"

Adorabeezle looked down at the little ball of hair in her arms, its ears twitching "Er, w-was I supposed to CATCH it? I-is this a game? I-Is THIS thing the prize?"

"Nah." Ralph said, looking off to the side rather upset "Just a buncha jerks messin' with folks again."

" _Is he alright?"_ Meg shivered, much too shy to even approach the racer _"H-he's not hurt is he?"_

"Um, he looks fine to me, so no?" Adorabeezle said, a little surprised at Meg's reaction.

It was so strange to Adorabeezle to see someone react in such a way. If anything, the little racer was more used to being in MEG'S position; so shy, so scared. To see it from another angle was so weird.

" _Oh, why does this always happen?_ " moaned Meg.

Yet so familiar.

"Um, here…" the little racer said in a soft voice, handing Meg her pet "I-I can tell you want him back..."

Meg nodded, trying her best to look mature and stable in front of the others but from the way she was shaking, Ralph could tell she was greatly upset by what had taken place.

"Ms. Meg?"

" _They always do this…."_ Meg whimpered, holding Earl close to her chest _"I-I don't know why but they do."_

"They do what?"

Meg looked over, noticing the look of curiosity on Adorabeezle's face. The Nicelander couldn't take it, blushing so red that she would have made a cherry envious. She ducked slightly, her face sinking into the large neck of her sweater as she turned and ran off.

"S-Sorry!" she meeped "I-I have to go!"

"Ms. Meg!" Vanellope called out "Wait! Are ya okay?"

"I-I didn't upset her did I?"

Ralph and Vanellope turned, Adorabeezle peering down at her feet and twiddling her fingers.

"I-I mean….she looked as if she were crying."

Ralph let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his neck "Nah, don't blame yourself for this kiddo. People…people always seem ta go after Meg."

"Why?" the small racer asked, peering up at Ralph.

"I couldn't tell ya." The big man shrugged "What I can tell ya is that I'm gettin' sick of it."

"But what can ya do, Stink-Breath?" said Vanellope "I would think that after bustin' down a few walls or somethin' with your HEAD, people would listen to ya when ya tell 'em ta lay off people!"

The man scowled, his cheeks puffing out as he pouted.

"Ya would think that…..but I guess there's still some things even I can't do."

Not too far away, Meg made her way back to Niceland but not before several of the neighbors noticed her running down the hall.

"Megan?" Gene said in surprise as the woman ran passed him. He turned back, taking her by the arm "Whoa, slow down sweetie! What's wr-?"

" _ **LEAVE ME ALONE, GENE!"**_ the woman shouted, turning and glaring at the Mayor though her attempts to look mad were broken when he saw her face reddened and tears coming from her eyes. Gene took a step or two back but once he saw just how UPSET she looked-

"I-! Gracious, are you alright!?"

"St-stop treating me like I'm a kid, okay?!" the woman sobbed, rubbing her eyes "I-I'm FINE!"

"Are you certain?" the man asked, stooping down a bit to look Meg more clearly in the eyes "You seem-!"

" _ **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_ the woman cried out again, pushing the door to her apartment open before slamming it in the Mayor's face.

" _AI!"_

Several of the others had gathered around, wondering just what in the world had caused such a commotion.

"Was that Meggy?" Lucy asked, a hand on her hip "Huh, it's been a long time since I've seen her get angry like that!"

"And you know that's never a GOOD thing." Said Gene, rubbing his chin as he thought "Goodness, maybe we should talk to-!"

"M-M-Mr. Mayor?"

The Nicelanders turned, the unfamiliar voice surprising them but once they saw the form of the frost-bitten racer before them.

"Oh!" gasped Mary "Oh, it's one of the Sugar Rush racers!"

Adorabeezle nodded but she shyly put her hands behind her back, looking down at the ground "I, um….I wanted to see if Ms. Megan was okay. I-I ran into her at the station when she left."

"You did?" asked Gene as he approached the girl "Did you see what happened?"

The racer nodded her head no "Mm-mmm. Vanellope an' Ralph did though. Th-they are probably the best to get the full story from."

The little racer bit her lip as she turned away from the Nicelander leader; the way he was looking at her, the way that they were ALL looking at her. Now SHE was the one who felt so horribly cornered.

"I-I just wanted to see if Ms. Meg was okay." The girl managed to squeak out, her cheeks blushing brightly "Sh-she ran away from the station so-"

"It sounds like it was worse than I thought!" Gene said in worry, his brows bunching in anger "Darn it, you'd think after EVERYTHING we've been through people would just STOP!"

"Dear, don't go overboard with this." Mary said in a calming tone as she put her hands on her husband's shoulders "I think it would be best if cooler heads tackled this. Let's talk to Felix and see if he can fix it."

The portly Mayor crossed his arms against his chest but his love was right, as usual. He knew it would be better if Felix had a say in what had happened, should more chaos ensue over the event.

"Fine." The Mayor snorted, walking towards the repairman's apartment, the others following him "But I swear, if anything else goes wrong-!"

"Dear, just calm down."

With the Nicelanders gone, Adorabeezle was alone in front of Meg's apartment. The little racer inched closer to the door and her sharp hearing was able to pick up a faint sound from within.

Crying?

Small sniffs and sobs.

" _Oh no…"_ the girl said, her hands raised to her lips.

Things must have been much worse than they seemed.

The little racer gulped as she looked up, the door feeling like it was stretching miles above her. She had an idea in her head but as usual she was much too shy to carry on with it.

Or was she?

Her heart beat faster, she swallowed a nervous lump in her throat but without hesitation she raised her little hand into the air and-!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Knocked upon Meg's door.

"M-Ms. Meg?"

Not a word came in response to the girl's call but Adorabeezle knew she couldn't give up. She knocked on the door again, a little harder this time.

"Ms. Meg?"

" _W-Who is it?"_

"It's me." Responded the racer "A-Adorabeezle Winterpop? I-I found your….your PET?"

Inside her apartment, Meg sat on the floor, her back leaning on the edge of her sofa as Earl-Grey rested on her lap. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes but feeling the need to hide even more with the revelation that someone had FOLLOWED her from the station.

"O-Oh, yes." The Nicelander said, her voice sounding frantic "Th-thanks so much dear but I-I don't think I will be needing anymore help, if that is the reason you came by!"

" _Well…."_ The girl said at the other side of the door _"You LOOKED like you needed help. I just wanted to make sure there was anything else I could do."_

"NO, I assure you there isn't!" Meg said, going all out PANICKED as she rose to her feet and pressed her back on the door as if she were trying to keep people out and away from her "P-Please just go back to your game! You don't need to waste your time with me!"

" _I…."_

Adorabeezle stopped, trying to quickly figure out what to say.

" _Ms. Meg, are you sure you're okay?"_

"I-!"

" _It's okay to tell me."_ The racer said _"I know how you feel."_

At that very moment, the little racer felt an odd chill come over her, even odder since she was USED to cold wind and freezing snow and ice.

" _Do you?"_ whispered the Nicelander _"Do you REALLY know how it feels, young lady?"_

Even with no one around to see her, the racer nodded her head "I…I know it feels like to be the shyest one."

" _How can-?!"_

"They always talk about it?" Adorabeezle continued "There are people who just keep coming to you even when you tell them to stop?"

Meg's heart began to beat faster, Earl-Grey feeling it against his fur.

" _You wanna be better than that…."_ The girl continued _"You wanna feel as strong and as happy as the others but you can't-"_

"Y-you can't…." Meg sniffled, her throat staring to hurt "You can't turn it off. You can't turn off feeling so scared."

"Yeah." Said Adorabeezle, shaking her head "You just want to smile but you're so worried that people are going to laugh. That you'll do the wrong thing and they'll keep talking to y-"

"STOP." Meg shouted "Stop, stop! I-I get it!"

The tumbler of the door clanked loudly as it creaked open, Adorabeezle seeing Meg peek out from the crack.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Meg said nothing, looking down in shame at the way she had behaved. She said nothing but the look in her eyes said so much to the racer before her. The door opened a bit wider and, with some caution, Adorabeezle stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2- Connection

Chapter Two- Connection

"We REALLY need ta have a discussion 'bout this." Calhoun grumbled, sitting at the dining table with her husband "If all of this is true, then it seems this bullyin' problem has been gettin' WORSE as of late! Tha heck is goin' on?!"

"Young lady, it's ALWAYS been like this." Mary said in a disappointed voice, pouring the marine some more tea "The lower you are on the character chart, the higher your chances are you're going to be a target of someone larger, someone much more powerful."

"But we've talked about this before!" the marine said, slamming her hand on the table "We've TOLD people ta stop messin' with NPCs! We've TOLD people ta stop messin' with Bad guys, with glitches! Ya'd think-!"

"YOU'D THINK." Gene interrupted, his voice sounding harsh "You'd THINK they would listen, right?"

Calhoun peered down, noticing the look that Gene was giving her "Yeah?"

"I guess you're starting to see it now." The Mayor sniffed, Calhoun feeling the angry coming off him despite his efforts to hide it "You can talk and talk until the cows come home. You can tell them this is anti-bullying or whatever but for some folks, it doesn't matter. It has NEVER mattered."

"But sir-!"

"They'll just keep going because they WANT to, because it's EASY. Getting people to stop harassing each other is going to take more than a few threats and some signs posted up here and there, telling them it's a bully-free zone or what have you. It didn't work back in the eighties and I am not at all surprised it's not working NOW. A piece of paper isn't going to stop someone from hurting others."

Mary narrowed her eyes towards Gene, recounting EXACTLY what her husband was talking about "Gene. No. NO."

" _Hmmp!"_

"I just wish there was more we could do though." Vanellope said sadly, stirring her pie around with a fork, not having the appetite to even finish "I mean, those guys wouldn't let up, even with Ralph there! If Ralph can't stop them then-!"

"Guys, I think we're lookin' at this tha wrong way…" Felix said.

"What do ya mean, Felix?"

"I want ta believe we can get people ta stop bullin' other characters. I've always wanted ta believe that…" The repairman said "But maybe tha approach we've been takin' isn't tha solution."

"Then what do ya suggest, brother?" asked Ralph.

"Maybe more actions needs ta be done." Nodded the Repairman.

Calhoun gripped her hands together "Then maybe _**I**_ can help in that."

"No Tammy, no…There has ta be ACTION, but nothin' THAT drastic…."

* * *

"So, you make teas?" said Adorabeezle, looking around Meg's apartment "Wow, I didn't know Nicelanders had other jobs."

"Well, we do have more than one talent." The woman said, sitting down at the table "I mean, making pie is all and good but it would get boring after a while. My job? I-I guess you could consider it one of the more…eccentric of the lot?"

"I guess I can understand." Smiled the little racer "I love racing but I like getting out and doing other things."

"Really, like what?"

"I do enjoy exploring the outer reaches of my village." The girl smiled "A lot of the other guys don't know but I have been charting a lotta unseen areas on the map. It's amazing how big Sugar Rush is once ya get the time to explore it."

"That seems like a lot of fun." Mega said, smiling bashfully "Granted, your game is just so BIG. I'm more used to something like…well, something like this. I guess. A building and a forest; that's what we've always had for all these years."

Adorabeezle's smile began to soften a bit, thinking back to her backstory.

"It's always fun to explore the village to see what it would like if my whole family were there."

"Your family?"

"Yes, there were to be more of us…." The racer continued "But programming space, you know? There were to be more villagers, to be more animals….to be an Aunt who cared for both myself and my sister."

" _Y-You only had your Aunt to care for you as well?"_ Meg whispered shyly, thinking of her own backstory _"I…I didn't think-!"_

"Oh, I am sorry!" Adorabeezle said as she caught herself "I am going off in my own thoughts now. I should be thanking you for the tea and pie, ma'am!"

Meg blushed "You like it?"

"Yes, I do!" smiled the girl "Then again, I love anything raspberry related and this is so tasty! So sweet and calming! The perfect drink to enjoy on a cold night in the tundra!"

"Well, if you enjoy it so much you can stop by whenever you want for some more." Meg said, a little smile appearing on her face.

"Really? Thanks!"

"You know…."

"Hmmm?"

"I think….I think I should be the one thanking you, child."

"Thank _**ME?**_ " asked Adorabeezle.

"For saving Earl-Grey from those guys back in the station." The woman sighed "Believe me when I say that what you saw wasn't the first incident I've had with people messing with my pet."

"From what I overheard between Vanellope and Mr. Ralph, I guess it is quite troubling."

"I-it is…." Meg said, lowering her head "Oh, dear. I do wish I didn't drag other people into my troubles but it seems the harder I try to stay out of harm's way, someone comes right in and pulls me into it!"

"Don't your friends help you out?" asked the girl "I mean, they seemed so worried about you."

"They do, they do…" replied Meg "But I can only ask so much of them and I don't want to bother them. We've been here for a long time sweetie, much longer than you think and in that time EVERYONE has helped me out but…."

The Nicelander sighed, leaning on the table.

"In all this time, I have never been able to pay them back. I feel like I could never repay them for their kindness towards me, for getting me out of trouble when I've had no courage to do it myself."

Adorabeezle could see Meg's hand clutching tight onto the table cloth, her cheeks blushing red but not so much because she was embarrassed but because of something else.

"I'm not as brave as the rest of them. At least, even with everything that has happened to us over the years, they can hold their own? Me? I've always been the runt of the litter. I've always been the most scared of the Nicelanders and being how Nicelanders are viewed from the start, being the weakest of the weak? It's a place I do not take pride of holding."

"But Ms. Meg…."

"I wonder if the others have grown tired of me…I wonder if Felix and Ralph have grown tired of me. They're always reaching so much to get us out of trouble."

"Well, it's not like what happened was your fault."

Meg looked up, the girl giving her a serious look "Excuse me, sweetie?"

"What about those guys that took your pet?" the girl said "How did they get him anyway?"

"I am guessing they climbed the window again and managed to get in. It doesn't matter how many times I try to secure it, they always find a way to-"

"DELIBERATELY get in?"

"Ah-! Ah, well I guess…."

Adorabeezle frowned, her frosty exterior looking as if it were starting to heat up.

"I've dealt with people like them before, even when King Candy was in charge."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, there is always someone, sometimes more. There is always someone out there who goes out of their way to turn something sweet into something sour."

Meg was starting to feel even more embarrassed at the girl's words but she continued to listen, she continued to listen because she felt that there was a connection as strange was it was.

"I don't know how much you know about what happened when Turbo had us under his control…." The girl said "And I will confess it now. I did bully Vanellope. I did bully her with the others….but she nor anyone else cannot say for a second that I wouldn't know. That I don't know what it felt like. Because I do."

An intense glow seemed to form behind Adorabeezle's eyes, showing forth so much power from within a small body.

"Being the smallest, being the youngest. I did have my bullies. I did have those who teased me, those who told me I was the worst of the bunch, that I was too small, that I was too shy. Back then, their words were not as hurtful, mostly because I had King Candy to soften the blow. Even if his words were mere thin shells of something much more deceitful, his bitter tongue was crafty enough to drive the others away, if only to pull me into the façade. But when things came to a head, when the truth got out, they came back."

"They came back?"

"They came back in droves…." The girl said "They came back because they felt they were doing something right, because they thought were righting the wrongs for Vanellope's sake, to punish the bullies who had wronged her. I do not blame her for their cruelty as she does not order them around, but-"

The girl shook her head, returning to her seat as she looked at Meg.

"Do you want to know WHY I race?"

"U-Um, why?"

"Because racing is what makes me feel free…." The girl said "The bullies came, they still come but when I get in the driver's seat? When I put my feet on the accelerator and take off? That's when I feel like I am at my best, when I am away from those people and those words."

A smile appeared on the frosty racer's face, her cheeks glowing.

"Do you have anything that makes you feel that way?"

"I-I did…." Gulped Meg "I did."

"You DID?"

"I used to….I used to enjoy making pies. It's my job, much like it's your job to race. In the early days, it was something a Nicelander took pride in, that I took pride in. I loved it because it made so many people happy, it made Felix happy. He was proud of us for what we could do…."

Meg looked at her tea-cup, the contents having gone cold some time ago.

"But after it got out how Ralph was treated? I don't know how to feel anymore. I just can't gather the same energy I had, that feeling of wanting to work on my pies, wanting to work on my teas, back when it felt like doing so meant something? People have made it a job to remind us how much we don't matter in our game, how what we do means nothing compared to Ralph and that goes for what we do on and off the clock."

Meg pushed her tea cup away, wanting nothing to do with the brew.

"Even my teas don't taste as sweet to me anymore….but why would it matter anyway? It doesn't."

Adorabeezle was stunned. She knew that many people had come to Sugar Rush to give the other racers a hard time for what had happened to Vanellope but it never occurred to her that the Nicelanders were getting the same thing, not how they were each taking it.

The Nicelanders were all ADULTS and in her mind, the adults could handle it. They could handle the bullies because…because….

Adults never get bothered by bullies, right?

But the way Meg was going about, the way she was looking, the way she had reacted. Adorabeezle could see that she was greatly bothered by what was happening to herself and her neighbors as well. At least the racer had her talents behind the wheel to fall back on, at least there were a few heads in the arcade who still thought what she did was impressive, such a tiny girl driving with such skills.

It seemed as if no one had the same feelings for the Nicelanders and to that, they were alone.

Or at least Meg FELT like she was alone.

The way people had picked on her, the way they had gone out of their way to break into her apartment to take the very thing that meant so much to her. It was crushing, it was disheartening. It was taking the very life out of the woman's code minuet by minuet.

Meg did have bullies. She had more bullies than she could handle yet she nor anyone else in Niceland or the arcade knew how to deal with it. The little chubby woman had no choice but to sit back and take it, sit back and take it like they wanted her to.

"You know…." The racer began "I thought after the incident with the power-ups and your Mayor, people would leave you guys alone. Seeing his reaction alone would have scared me from-!"

"What? The whole Genezilla incident?" the Nicelander said "The only reason people have laid off him and Mary as much is because they're scared he'll Hulk out on them if they make him angry enough. With everyone else, it's easy game…"

"Oh. H-Has he?"

"Norwood is still alive so that's a NO." said Meg "L-Look, I've already wasted enough of your time dear. Y-You have better things to do than hang out with someone like me."

"But I have enjoyed our time together, ma'am!" said the racer.

Meg blushed "Y-You have?"

The girl nodded, more snowflakes falling from her hair "Yes! All this pie and tea? It's been great!"

"W-Well, I don't like to leave guest empty-handed. Th-that's all."

"Ms. Meg?"

"Y-Yes, honey?"

"Are you free this Sunday?"

"W-Why do you ask?"

"I ask…." The racer said "Because there is something I would like for you to join in."

"R-Really?" Meg meeped "W-What?"


	3. Chapter 3- Bake n' Quake

Chapter Three – Bake n' Quake

"So what's goin' on this Sunday?" asked Ralph.

"Tha guys n' I have decided ta put on an all arcade grand prix!" said Vanellope "Anyone an' everyone is welcomed ta race in our game for a day! Just for fun!"

"Sounds neat." Smiled the big man "Maybe I should try my hand on it, just for a lap or two!"

"Ya sure about that?" smirked the girl "I've seen your skills before big fella. I know our races are kinda rough but we don't need someone like rollin' about! Save it for buildin' okay?"

"Ya say that like I won't break inta tha castle an' eat your kart."

"Ralph, save that kinda thing for Genie, okay?" Vanellope cooed as she patted Ralph on the head.

"So how many people have signed up so far, kiddo?"

Vanellope took out the list, looking at the names "Right now? About a good twenty or so but hopefully tha list is gonna grow by Sunday! I want this place ta be PACKED, Big Guy! This is gonna be a race day no one is gonna forget!"

* * *

"Are you certain that it is fine for me to be here, dear?" Meg asked, Adorabeezle leading her by the hand to the Sugar Rush bakery "I mean, I saw all those guards and stuff! They could be watching us this very moment!"

"Oh, please!" laughed Adorabeezle "Duncan and Wynchell? They're cream-puffs! Plus, I already told Bearded Papa that I had invited a guest so its okay!"

"But what about your President?" shivered the Nicelander "Won't she be upset?"

"Nah. I'll tell her the whole deal and she'll understand."

"O-Okay….but I would hate that you get in trouble just because of me."

"Trust me." The racer smiled "This will be a lot more fun that you've had in YEARS, ma'am!"

Using her key, Adorabeezle opened the front doors of the massive bakery, the inner gears and whirling tools working as they always did around the two. Meg was wide-eyed and stunned by what she saw. There were so many colors, so many smells! She had never seen such a display in her life!

"Is….is this how all your karts are made?"

"Well, the ones that the players pick anyway." Said Adorabeezle "With the exception of Vanellope, all of our karts were programmed into the game. But yours-!"

"MINE!?" Meg gasped, suddenly going red again "W-Wait, no no no no! We can't do this!"

"Why not? I'd figured that you'd enjoy something like this."

"Dear, I thought you were taking me here to make-! T-to make a giant pie or something! I never figured that you were going to instruct me on how to make a kart! Wh-what?! You want me to DRIVE it next?!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I-I need to leave…." Meg said as she turned, heading right for the door "Th-this is a bad idea, I know it!"

"Ms. Meg, wait!"

"Child, I can already see what you're trying to do with me and it's not going to work!" the Nicelander shouted "I'm not like you! Driving isn't a thing I was programmed to do so its not going to-!"

"NICELANDER MEG!"

The woman stopped in her tracks, the girl's voice so loud and sharp, bouncing off the walls of the huge bakery. She turned, the racer seeing the anger on the woman's face but she glared back, a showdown between the two.

"Adorabeezle…."

"Meg….."

Who was going to drop out first? Who was going to make the first move?

"Ms. Meg….maybe I have jumped in too fast but there is a reason I am doing this."

"Oh, and what reason would that be, young lady?"

"Because I want you to have fun…." The girl said "I want you to enjoy yourself again."

"An-and you think taking part in some sort of derby would be it?!"

"It's more than that!" said the girl, taking Meg by the hand and pulling her back into the bakery "It's much more than racing! It's much more than winning! I want you to feel it. I want you to feel that sense of freedom I was talking about!"

"Racing isn't in my code!" said Meg, pulling Adorabeezle towards the door, the racer surprised that Meg was a little stronger than she appeared "I-I don't have much in my code other than pies and tea! That's it!"

"I was ALWAYS supposed to be the shy one!"

Meg looked back, Adorabeezle not letting up.

"That was all I was supposed to be!" the girl continued "But-! But….but over time? Over time, I've been able to overcome some of it! Not all of it….but-! But I do feel stronger! I do feel better than I once did!"

Meg stopped resisting for a moment, her body telling her to listen to what the girl had to say.

"I just don't want you to hide yourself like I used to, ma'am. It's a terrible feeling, it's a terrible thing to do, especially when you have so many people who love and care for you!"

" _L-Love and care-?"_

"You say that the others are tired? That they're tired of you? I don't think they are. They care for you as much as you care for them but…but you're just so scared, you're tired of being pushed around. Well, I was too! I was too until I realized that I was stronger than I thought, that I was stronger than what they told me! That's why I brought you here, Ms. Meg! That's why!"

A tingle went up Meg's spine as she looked down at the girl. She was doing all of this for her, for a woman she BARELY knew but had such a connection with.

To say that the Nicelander was amazed would have been an understatement. She never thought that of all people, a SUGAR RUSH racer would have come to her aid.

"Ms. Meg….I-I am sorry if I rushed too fast for you an-and you can leave if you want to." Adorabeezle said "I-I just want you to know that if you want to try again, I'm-!"

"No."

"N-No what…."

Meg clenched her fist together, looking forward at the giant baking tools.

"Let's do this."

The racer's eyes grew larger, so large and bright "Y-You want to-?!"

"Yes!" said Meg "L-Let's make a kart! O-Or bake one….whatever the correct terminology is for this place."

"HURAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Adorabeezle cheered, jumping into the air "YES YES YES! This will be so much fun, you'll see!"

The girl wasted no time in dragging Meg to the first portion of the bakery, the lights turning on as the screen for the kart body came into view.

"So, what is your favorite sweet?"

"M-My favorite sweet?" asked Meg "W-Well, as tradition goes….I am so akin to pie."

"So a pie kart?" the girl grinned "An oldie but a goodie, and perfect for you. Cobbler, deep dish or thin-crust?"

"So many choices, huh?"

"Yup! An' they're all here for the picking!"

Meg thought for a moment, her inner gears whirling at the possibilities that could be made in such a game. She had never thought about it before, that the Candy Racers could do so much in their game with so many things. And there she was, given the same choices and options.

What could she create?

A pie kart, but with what?

"U-Um?"

"We have plenty of time…." Said Adorabeezle "And you have PLENTY of toppings and fillings."

"I make pear pie…." Said the woman "What would be the best way to make the HEARTIEST pie kart? I-I mean, since I am a beginner to this type of driving and all."

"Hmmm, maybe I should have brought Juju or Cissy for this. They are the pie twin after all…." The girl thought "But-! But maybe you want something a little deep but not to thick!"

"Yes!" Meg cheered, following Adorabeezle through the game, jumping on the choice pad right after the girl "Yes! Something that is buttery and sweet!"

"Not too flakey or gooey!"

"Of course!"

Adorabeezle spun in the air, Meg following on the ground "With fresh pears, crispy, sweet, and juicy!"

The Nicelander looked up, her eyes glowing as she saw DOZENS upon DOZENS of GARGANTUAN green pears being lifted into the bakery by mechanical arms. She had NEVER seen such a sight, her heart a flutter by its beauty.

"Th-they're the size….they're the size of me!" she said, transfixed "H-How can they-!?"

"This is SUGAR RUSH, ma'am!" said Adorabeezle as she waved towards the Nicelander "You wouldn't BELIEVE what could happen here!"

The pears made their way down the assembly line, knives slicing and cutting them but the woman stopped.

"Wait, no no no!"

"What's wrong?"

"Those things are cutting the slices MUCH too lopsided!" called Meg as she began to climb over the guardrail.

"Ah! MA'AM!"

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!"

Much to the racer's surprise, the robotic arms seemed to stop at attention at the tiny woman's orders, looking down with unseen eyes.

"You! Yes, YOU!" Meg pointed to the first arm "Hold the pear up, UP!"

The arm did as it was told, the others mimicking its movements.

"Better…and slice with grace, grace. You are making a pie, not chunks for JAM!"

It was amazing how Meg broke out of her shell of shyness whenever a pie was involved. Somehow she was able to face the giant sentient arms of the baking game and give them orders and despite how tiny she was, despite how funny she looked….

They listened.

"Heh, we usually have to give the orders three times to get them to listen to us." Adorabeezle smiled.

"That's good now." Meg nodded, the slices of fruit landing on the assembly line, cut to perfection, their sweet aroma filling the air "They're BEAUTIFUL."

"MS. MEG!"

The woman looked up, Adorabeezle leaping over the guardrail to join her "Ho! What's next?"

Meg looked at the giant pin tin, the dough rolling up to it.

"We have to make sure that our dough it laid out perfectly!"

The two ran towards the tin, getting there before the crust was laid.

"Where is the butter?" asked Meg.

"Butter?"

"Yes, BUTTER! We have to make sure that its spread evenly or the crust will end up just as gooey was hoped it WOULDN'T be!"

"U-uh, well we need-!"

"SWEET CREAM!" Meg called out "THE BEST SWEET CREAM BUTTER IS WHAT WE NEED!"

The two heard a loud mooing sound, an anthropomorphic butter pat shaped like a cow bucking away near them.

"Please explain…" said Meg.

"It gets crazier than this…." Replied Adorabeezle "You should see what happens when CANDLEHEAD bakes on an OFF-DAY!"

"Let's get that butter!" Meg cheered, rushing for the cow.

"Yo! When it comes to pie baking, you really take it head-on, huh?!"

Meg grabbed the nearest rope she could find, a black licorice string and jumped towards the cow, giving a battle cry as she did so.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!"**_

She landed on the cow find enough but as it was so BUTTERY, it was SLIPPERY! It bucked about, not wanting a Nicelander on its back but Meg held on, lassoing the licorice around its neck.

"A-A-A-ADORABEEZLE!"

"Yeah?!"

"I need an extra set of hands here!"

Before she even knew what she was doing, the racer ran towards the cow and jumped upon it, the added weight causing the cow to take off forward!

"WHOOOOA! NOW WHAT?!"

"I'm leading it towards the pie tin!" called Meg, pulling the rope and making the cow change directions. The creature let out another loud bray, determined to get the two rides off it but unknown to it, it was doing EXACTLY what Meg wanted.

It ran towards the tin and with one might hop, it landed in the tin! The heated surfaced caused some of the butter to melt from its body and spread throughout the pan but with another it jump-!

"TIME TO LET GOOOOOOO!"

Both Nicelander and Racer FLEW through the air, tumbling, tumbling, tumbling down until-

 _ ***PWOOF!***_

Into a large pile of powdered sugar they landed into!

"*Pfft!*!" coughed the racer "Man! I've never had a ride that wild since Minty decided to super-size her kart!"

"But at least the crust is covered!" said Meg "What's next?"

"Well…"

Meg looked giddily towards the racer "Decorations?!"

"If you want that, then yes!"

Still covered in sugar, Meg ran off towards the next section. She had never felt this much energy coursing through her since the time she and the other Nicelanders ate Felix's Turbo Pie!

Well, without the insanity of course.

"L-Look at these sugar pearls!" the woman said as she found herself in the candy decoration section "PEARL would love these, she wouldn't be able to get enough!"

"What kind of sweet should top this treat?" said Adorabeezle "What candy says MEG? What candy is your flavor?"

"My flavor?" the woman asked "My candy?"

"Everyone has one!"

Adorabeezle could see Meg smiling more than ever, the sight bringing warmth to the frozen racer's heart.

"JELLIES!"

"Jellies?"

"Yes, I have always loved jellies!" sang the woman "When I was little, my auntie would always take me out and get them for me! She knew how much it made me happy to-!"

The Nicelander stopped herself, looking down at Adorabeezle with an embarrassed look on her face.

Maybe she was going a bit too far in backstories.

"Ehehe…um, what kind of jellies do you have?"

"ALL KINDS!" exclaimed the excited girl "Jellies of all colors and all flavors!"

"Well, we do have a pear-themed kart. We need to keep the theme going in color as well."

The little racer took Meg by her hand, pulling her over to the jelly wheel station "Not a problem, ma'am! Pick your choice!"

The wheels of jellies were HUGE, much bigger than anything Meg could remembered from her programmed backstories. This was so amazing, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Was this what Ralph had been talking about? The wonder and excitement of Sugar Rush that had brought him so much happiness and cheer? If this was it, no wonder the big man had felt better upon his return as it was a feeling Meg was getting as well.

Meg was starting to feel good about getting out of the apartment, about letting Adorabeezle show her around. For the first time in months, she felt so light, she felt so happy.

She felt FREE.

"Ms. Meg?"

"Yes, yes! The wheels!" said the Nicelander "We need something tough right? Something durable?"

"Of course!"

"Then get me some jellies that have a bit more SPRING to them! A bit more STRENGTH!"

"Guess you want some of our month-olds…." Adorabeezle smirked "No candy shall go wasted here and you'll see why after this!"

"Great!" Meg said in a powerful voice "Put 'em on!"

The pie had been baked, it had been sliced and now the wheels had been put on! Meg watched in an almost child-like wonderment as the pie made its way down the assembly line, more touches added to it here and there.

A thin, sweet coat of honey was glazed on it, giving it a lovely top-coat.

Great shiny cubes of sugar were sprinkled on top, shining like diamonds.

Uneven bits of the karts were shaved and brushed, everything laid out evenly.

"I…..I can't believe it." Meg said as she looked on "Th-this is really happening!"

And finally.

*DING!*

It was done.

The two characters went to the end of the line, watching the pie kart roll before them.

"Wow!" said Adorabeezle "For a beginner you-!"

"I….I made that?"

Adorabeezle looked up, Meg's eyes twinkling.

"I….I made this…." The woman said as she walked slowly to her kart "I…I can't believe it. I….we….we made this kart?! We made this?!"

"Yup." Nodded the racer "What do you think, Ms. Meg?"

Meg couldn't say anything; she was much too happy. She looked back at her kart but then she turned, scooping Adorabeezle up and holding her in a tight hug.

"THANK YOU!" she woman said, crying through her happiness "Thank you so much, dear! Thank you!"

"O-Oh!" Adorabeezle managed to say, the hug so tight.

There is always a feeling one gets when they do something for someone else, when they make a person smile.

Adorabeezle was feeling that, all of it.

She hadn't expect Meg to cry like that, to hold her in such a tight embrace as tears went down her face. She had just expected the chubby little Nicelander to fall into excitement like so many others when they toured the Sugar Rush bakery but Meg's reaction? Adorabeezle had never experienced such a thing from a guest to the game.

Was the Nicelander really that happy?

"Ah…" Meg sniffled, turning back to the kart, the delightful smell of fresh baked pie all around "Ralph told us of his adventures here. He told us how he made Vanellope's kart and how she liked it, even if it wasn't perfect….but this. This IS perfect. This…I never thought…."

She couldn't finish her sentence, she was so happy.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how many times how much I want to thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, ma'am…." Smiled the racer "There is still one thing we have to do."

"Yes? And what is that?"

"We have the kart made…." Said Adorabeezle "But it's time for YOU to get behind the wheel."


	4. Chapter 4- Starting Line

Chapter Four – Starting Line

Sunday was upon the arcade soon enough, many people gathering at Sugar Rush for the open Prix. People from various games were ready to attend and show off their skills, not wanting to miss a chance to racing in one of the most popular games at Litwak's.

"Wow, look at this crowd!" said Vanellope as she watched people file in, Ralph next to her "Didn't I say this was a good idea?"

"Yup." The man smiled warmly "For once, its nice to see people actually having FUN here instead of worrying about some attack of-!"

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

The two friends looked down, seeing someone rush into the game, their large car toppling a few people over.

"Whoa, what's happenin' here?" the vanilla racer asked, leaping from her seat and GLITCHING in front of the car.

"Kid, WAIT!"

"Alright, we have the winner right here!" chuckled the owner of the car, peering around at the others "Somethin' like this? Pa-shaw, it's a BREEEEZE for me so ya guys better-!"

"Hey, sir!"

The character looked up, seeing Vanellope and Ralph coming right up to him.

"Yeees?"

"Heh, its nice ta see ya got your energy 'bout ya." Smirked the President "But can ya save it for tha track 'stead of runnin' people over NOW? I know tha games can get wild but I don't want anyone HURT! Ya know tha rules?"

"Is it MY fault that everyone else here is too slow?" chuckled the racer, posing arrogantly "I mean, your game isn't tha only one filled CHAMPIONS, kid. This place might be sweet an all but, feh, ya an' your bunch still have a lotta learn!"

Ralph rolled his eyes; ho boy, did these mannerism seem all too familiar.

"Alright, alright. We get tha point. Just line up an' sign in. Don't start any funny business though!"

"Funny business?" smiled the man "Mio? Raaalph, ya might be a HERO here but tha last time I checked…."

The character's eyes suddenly got dark. It didn't matter how big Ralph was compared to him but he approached the Wrecker anyway.

" _You weren't the grand high ruler here so both of ya. Get off your freakin' high horses an' let us through!"_

The two characters were stunned to say the least!

"An' he says WE'RE on high-horses?!" Vanellope snorted, crossing her arms "Dude, what kinda-?!"

"Kid, just forget it…" Ralph said, sounding as if the comment had hurt him.

"Stink-breath?"

"He's just another bully. We can't waste our time on him."

"But what if he-!?"

"If he tries anythin' we'll get him but now?"

Ralph eyed the man, his antics continuing as he went over to the sign up tent.

"Just watch him." Growled the big man "Just watch 'im….."

"O-Okay…." Vanellope said, so uncertain if Ralph's plans would be of any help "Um, swtichin' gears. Are tha Nicelanders gonna join us?"

"I don't know. I told them 'bout tha entire thing but I don't see any of 'em." Ralph said as he searched around the large crowd, remembering how easy it was for the small characters to get lost among the sea of others "I sure HOPE they come. It would be nice for 'em ta see 'em get out and have some fun for a change."

* * *

"Now are you not glad that you got out?"

"Y-Y-Young lady, I look ridiculous!"

Near the edge of the frozen village, Adorabeezle helped Meg with her driving suit. She knew the little lady had to have something new, something that went with her kart but the Nicelander wasn't too sure of the choice she had made.

It looked good enough to the racer but Meg was so used to her work suit and sweaters. Not a driving jump-suit, least one that was so candy themed at that.

"I-I don't know about this! What if the others see me?!"

"Ms. Meg, we've come so far!" the girl said "We can't quit now!"

"Oooh, if I had known that so many people would be here! If I had known that other drivers-!" the woman shook "I-I'm probably the least qualified to be out there! They'll murder me as soon as the engine starts!"

"MS. MEG!"

The woman looked over, Adorabeezle giving her a surprisingly angry look.

"O-OH!"

"Ms. Meg, trust me on this! BELIEVE me on this!" the girl said "You can do this! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

Meg was still so uncertain, still so scared. Her cheeks were burning more than ever, her tiny body huddled together.

But then she thought about the fun she and Adorabeezle had had together, how much fun it was to make the kart. She then remembered how much the girl had gone out of her way JUST to get her into the bakery, that she didn't have to take her or share with her the joys of kart baking.

Again, someone was going out of their way to help Meg, to pull her out of her shell.

Meg wanted it to stop. SHE wanted to help someone else for a change.

And in that situation, that person was Adorabeezle.

Meg knew what she had to do.

She had to race!

She gulped, still feeling fearful and shy but she had to overcome. She had to stand up, to be proud! She HAD to drive!

"A-Alright!"

Adorabeezle looked over "Ma'am?"

"Let's go!" the Nicelander said as she hopped into the driver's seat "We can't leave everyone waiting, can we?"

Adorabeezle's smile grew wider as she saw Meg sitting so happily in the kart, as if it were almost second nature to her.

Meg might have said that she just made pies and teas but Adorabeezle could feel the heart of a RACER inside of her.

This was going to be great!

* * *

"Okay, we have half an hour before race time!" Vanellope said, hopping up and down on her feet giddily "EEEE! I just can't wait, I just can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Ralph said as he looked around for his neighbors "Just wish I could see-!"

"RALPH!"

The big man turned, seeing Felix and Calhoun approaching him.

"Felix! Calhoun! 'Bout time ya two showed up!"

"Sorry, we were late." Panted Felix as he ran up to the Wrecker "Last minuet fix-it emergency but we made it?"

"Ya have plenty of time!" laughed the Wrecker.

"See, there was no issue to fuss." Calhoun cooed as she smushed her husband's cheeks together "Now let's go find us a seat an' watch this race! I can't wait ta see who spins out first!"

"Tammy!" scolded Felix "Goodness, what a thing to say!"

"Excuse me." Said a calm voice "Is this where I sign up?"

Vanellope turned to see a tall, pink and purple clad racer approach her "Sorry for interrupting but I still need to sign in."

"Yes, right here!" said the vanilla racer as she took the character to the tent "Just sign your name here an' head on over ta tha garage!"

"Thanks." Said the racer "An' can't wait to start drivin'!"

"Well, at least there are some cool heads here." Ralph commented.

"Did somethin' happen?" asked Felix.

"Nothin' TOO bad. Just really ANNOYIN'…." Grumbled the Wrecker "Just ran inta what felt like a Turbo reincarnation, that's all."

"Um, kinda hard ta be a REINCARNATION when he's still in jail here." Snickered Calhoun.

"In that case, ya didn't disguise him an' let 'im loose did ya?"

"Not unless there was a bet placed, big guy!"

" **TAMMY.** "

"Heh, it WOULD be interestin' ta see tha lil booger try an' drive with RESTRAINTS on….." Ralph thought, the imagine making him chuckle "But 'ey. I'm sure things won't turn sour because of one-!"

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALPH!"**_

The adults jolted as they heard Vanellope's high pitch scream, Ralph running over as if Satin were after him.

"Kid, kid! What is it?!"

Vanellope was frozen in her place in utter shock, clutching onto the roster list, her eyes as big as plates.

"Kid! Answer me!"

"R-R-Ralph!"

"What?! WHAT!?"

Vanellope handed the list over to her friend, pointing down towards one of the final names on the list.

"Huh? I don't see-!"

Ralph stopped.

Ralph froze.

His breath was taken away from him.

"N-N-N-N-!"

"Ralph, what are ya gitterin' for?!" asked Felix, concerned over his friends "Is somethin' wrong? Do ya need me ta fix-?!"

"Felix!" the big man finally uttered "It-! I can't-!"

"Goodness Ralph, what is it?!"

"MEG!" the man blurted "MEG! SHE'S ON THE ROSTER!"

Felix nearly flew into the sky as he heard his neighbor's name shouted at him. Upon landing, he ripped the paper from Ralph's hands; he had to get a look at this for himself!

"MEG!? NICELANDER MEG?!" coughed the Repairman "B-B-B-But I didn't think-?! I NEVER would have thought-!"

The sound of a roaring engine approached the tent, the group looking over to see a pear-themed kart rolling up to them and in the driver's seat?

"H-Hello everyone."

There was Meg.

Ralph and Felix were blown away by what they say, understandably slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the sight before them.

In all their years in the arcade they NEVER would have thought, they never would have DREAMED that their neighbor, Nicelander MEG of all of them, would actually want to drive in such an event!

Meg was always so shy! Always so timid! She had been AVOIDING a lot of activities recently because she didn't want to get into trouble with other characters!

But there she was, still looking nervous but in the driver's seat and ready to go, Adorabeezle driving up next to her in her own kart.

"Are we here on time?" the popsicle racer beamed.

"B-Beezie! D-Did ya know about this?!" asked Vanellope. Meg shrunk down in her seat, worried that the President of the game would become cross with her for even daring to enter, an in a Sugar Rush made kart at that.

"Yup!" smiled Adorabeezle "I figured Ms. Meg needed something to recharge her batteries so why not show her the RUSH of racing?"

"U-Uh, that's so nice of ya, Beezie…." Vanellope said in an unsure tone "B-But uh-! I-I mean, not ta sound so-! W-Well, are ya-!"

"Ms. Meg!" gasped Felix "A-are ya-?! ARE YA REALLY GONNA DRIVE?!"

Meg squeaked as Felix looked down at her, the Repairman looking almost scared as she usually looked!

"W-Well, if you're so worried maybe I w-won't?"

"Ms. Meg, no!" said Adorabeezle "Don't drop out! This is your day!"

"Ah-!" said Felix, realizing how he had reacted to his neighbor "Wait! I-I didn't mean ta say it like that! I-I'm just a lil WORRIED that's all!"

"W-Worried?"

"U-Um, this is tha first time ya've ridden inna race like this, r-right Meggy?" asked Felix "I-I just don't want ya ta get hurt. I-I mean, I wouldn't know what I would do if one of my friends got hurt an-!"

Now Meg was starting to feel guilty. She knew that Felix cared so greatly about the entire group of Nicelanders so what was she doing racing in such a dangerous sport? Nicelanders NEVER raced! All they did was bake and hand out pies and of COURSE, have Felix rescue them!

Racing?! What was she thinking?!

Meg gripped the steering wheel, her stomach filled with butterflies "Aurgh, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Ms. Meg!"

"O-Okay, I'll take the kart back!" the Nicelander said, her eyes glossing over "S-Sorry, young lady but-!"

"BUT NOTHIN'!"

Everyone looked, Calhoun standing tall among them all. She smirked, rubbing her nose arrogantly.

"Fine lookin' kart ya got there…." The marine said as she looked at the vehicle.

"Th-thank you…" meeped the much smaller woman, unsure what Calhoun was really thinking.

"Be a shame if ya DIDN'T race this thing."

"I-I guess it would be…."

"So?" Calhoun asked "Are ya gonna do it?"

Meg looked up "D-Do what?"

"Race of course!" smiled the marine "When ya got here, ya looked so excited an' ready ta go! Don't tell me you're gonna turn back now!"

"W-Well….I-I just don't know if I can do it." The Nicelander said sadly "F-Felix is right. I've never driven before, at least not in a RACE! S-So-!"

"So? So what?" said Calhoun.

Meg was blushing even more than ever but she took noticing the smile the marine was giving her. It was such an odd thing to see Calhoun smiling, at least towards someone other than FELIX. If only the taller woman had known that Meg was also scared of HER!

Calhoun looked over towards Adorabeezle "Ya set her up with this?"

The girl nodded "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Heh, good girl."

"Tammy, what's goin' on?" asked a confused Felix "What are ya tryin' ta do?"

"What I'm tryin' ta do is get Ms. Meggy here ta tha startin' line!"

Felix looked HORRIFIED "TAMERA!"

"Hold on a moment! Is this a good idea?" asked Ralph.

"Why not?" the marine shrugged "Everyone is welcomed ta this right, right kid?"

Vanellope nod "Er, right. No one shall be turned away, no matter what game they are from or who they are!"

"So Meggy has every RIGHT ta join in an' enjoy herself." The marine smiled "I don't see why she can't!"

Felix and Ralph were tongue-tied but in their hearts they knew that Calhoun had gotten them. They were rightfully concerned over Meg as compared to everyone else, she was the smallest at the race but if she wanted to race, they couldn't stop her.

It was just the thought of a NICELANDER racing!

"Look here Meg. I can tell ya wanna do this…" said Calhoun "I know ya look scared but inside, ya really wanna race don't ya?"

Meg looked at Calhoun and then looked over to Adorabeezle, remembering how much the girl had done to help her.

"Y-Yes! Yes I do want to race!" the Nicelander said "I j-just hope I can keep up with everyone!"

"That's fine an' good…" said the marine "But what ya should be doin' is enjoyin' yourself. Ya need tha fun!"

A great spark of energy began to well inside the tiny Nicelander, her heart racing as she thought about getting on the tracks! There was no turning back now! There was no way she could back out of this race!

"YES!" Meg cheered "I CAN RACE! I'M GONNA RACE!"

"Hurray!" cheered Adorabeezle, Calhoun looking on in approval.

"Great, now get ta tha startin' line before ya miss your chance!" said Calhoun "We'll be in tha stands rootin' for ya!"

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Meg said as she waved everyone off, driving her car to the garage "I-I won't let ya down, I promise!"

As the group watched Meg disappear with the other drivers, Felix approached his wife and took her hand.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do ya think this is such a good idea?" the repairman said in worry "I-I mean, Meg-! She-!"

"Remember when ya said ya wanted ta help tha others with tha bullyin' problem? Ya wanted ta take action with it?"

"Yes, I do but what does this have-?"

"You'll see…." The marine winked down at her husband "This'll be tha answer you're lookin' for!"

It didn't take Meg long to find the garage with the others, various drivers readying themselves for the start!

"Oh my…I never knew there were so may racing games here…." The Nicelander whispered to herself as she looked around, so many unfamiliar faces around her "B-But I guess it's better late than never to introduce myself."

The tiny woman hopped out of her kart, approaching the others shyly.

"A-Ah, h-hello everyone." She managed to say, her voice so tiny "I-I guess we'll be racing together, huh?"

The group turned and looked down, surprised to find such a tiny person in their presence. They weren't sure what to do at first but SOMEONE had to step in.

"Heh, I guess we will…" said the first racer, the one who was in pink and purple "Nice ta meet ya! My name is Rachel Rocket. I'm from that space racing game on the other side of the arcade, Sky Shooters."

"A-Ah, I think I've heard of that!" Meg smiled, extending a hand to shake "M-My name is Nicelander Meg. I-I'm from-!"

"Wait…." Said a voice from within the crowd "NICELANDER? As in those lil guys from Fix-it-Felix Jr.?!"

Meg looked started, the voice coming down on her rather hard "H-Huh?!"

Another figure came from the crowd, the one who had given Ralph and Vanellope a hard time when he arrived. Even if he wasn't too large himself he still TOWERED over Meg, his shadow feeling heavy over her.

"Oh my programmers!" the large figure smirked "I can't believe it! I really can't believe it!"

"Y-You can't believe wh-?"

"I guess when that kid said this was an open race, she really meant it! I never thought any old character would just come up an' get a kart ta ride in!"

"W-Well….you see…." Meg began, her knees knocking together "O-O-one of the racers here SUGGESTED that I race. B-B-Because she thought it would be good for me so I took up the offer and-!"

"Man, those kids are REALLY, REALLY 'sweet' aren't they?" the figure laughed softly "Lettin' anyone who has two hands make a kart an' drive."

"Hahah, okay. We get the sentiment." Rocket said, already sensing trouble coming "Don't push it, man. She's just here to have FUN like the rest of us."

"MAN…." The racer said "That's all any of ya have been callin' me. Tha name is Jersey, RACHEL. Turn-Pike Jersey!"

Rachel huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms "Well, fine JERSEY but can you turn it down just a notch or two? This is supposed to be FUN."

"FUN?" the man sniffed "FUN? This isn't some kiddie race, guys! If ya don't take EVERY race you're in seriously, ya better just throw in your helmet now!"

"Man, back off a bit!" said Rachel, approaching the other racer closer "Can't you just relax for a day or so?"

Jersey was just enjoying the anger he felt off of Rocket, smiling deviously in her face "Me? I'm the top champ in my game an' I plan ta show that off here as well!"

"Guys, GUYS!"

Everyone looked down, Meg trying her best to get the other's attention.

"P-People, please!" she shivered "I-I might not be a racer but please! Don't fight! It won't do you any good on or off the track so-!"

"You're right!" growled Jersey, stooping down to Meg's height and nearly knocking her over _**"YOU'RE NOT A RACER!**_ "

"AAH!"

"Don't think I've been watchin' ya lil waddlin' fatties over tha years!" growled the racer "It's bad enough that ya get in our way on a REGULAR basis but ya guys hafta ruin a race as well?! At least when I'm on the track, I don't hafta be assaulted by your giant heads!"

Meg felt as if she were only two inches tall, the racer coming down on her more and more.

"N-No! I didn't want to upset anyone! I-I just-!"

"Ya just WHAT?! Want ta stick your fat face somewhere you're NOT welcomed?!"

Meg went pale _"N-Not welcomed?"_

"LOOK AT THAT THING!" Jersey said as he pointed to Meg's kart "Ya really expect me ta race next ta somethin' like that! Nicelander kart? It looks-! IT LOOKS-!"

"It looks FINE, Jersey…." Rocket said as she slugged the man hard in his shoulder "So will you STOP giving her a hard time and just line up?!"

"Puh, as if there is no contest against her anyway." The man snorted, putting on his helmet "We're goin' up against a NICELANDER here! If she makes it an inch past tha startin' line, I'll be shocked. 'Less she gets crushed n' mushed underneath some wheels. Ya know how BIG they are."

"JERSEY!" yelled Rocket "Save your thoughts for the track! We-"

Rocket stopped as she heard soft sobbing, looking down to see Meg huddled against the wall, her hands covering her face.

"Oh! Oh, ma'am!" the racer said, not sure what to do in the situation "Ma'am, are you-?!"

Without saying another word, Meg took off, running from the garage and the crowd.

"WAIT! Don't go!" called Rocket "He didn't-!"

" _Why am I doing this, why am I doing this?!"_ Meg sobbed to herself as she ran, wanting to get as far from Sugar Rush as she could _"Why am I doing this?!"_

A Nicelander racing?

What was she thinking?


	5. Chapter 5- Slice of Heaven

Chapter Five – Slice of Heaven

"The racers are at the startin' line…." Said Felix as he looked down at the crowd "Man, look at all of 'em!"

"This is gonna be an excitin' race, that's for sure!" said Ralph but his excitement faded, replaced with worry "I just hope…."

"What is it, brother?"

"I just hope Meg will be okay out there…."

"L-Look, we gotta have faith in her." The Repairman said "I-I know it's a lil strange that one of our neighbors would take part in a race like this but we hafta stand behind her! Ya know how people are with tha Nicelanders."

"I know, I know…." Moaned Ralph, putting his fingers to his brow "Its just…I don't know Felix. I'm so used ta tha lil guys just handin' out pies. I don't know what I would do if somethin' happened ta one of em while I was on watch."

"Ya don't think I worry about that EVERYDAY?" Felix said, Ralph looking down at him in surprise "Ralph. I've had ta watch over those guys for THIRTY YEARS. Tha amount'a things people have tried ta do with 'em on a REGULAR day?"

Felix was starting to look cross, his arms against his chest.

"No, Tammy is right. This was Meg's choice an' we hafta support her on this! She needs ta feel some comfort in this place, she needs ta feel like she can enjoy herself somewhere!"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so….but I just hope that-!"

"I don't see Meg's kart!" shouted Adorabeezle, running up to Vanellope in the announcer's stage.

"What do ya mean, Beezie?"

"Her kart! It's not on the startin' line!" the popsicle girl said "I've tried looking all over for her and I can't find her!"

"What?!" gasped the vanilla racer "Oh my gobs! We can't just stall tha race, we need ta get started!"

"Vanellope, please!" begged Adorabeezle "FIVE MINUETS. That's all I ask for!"

"O-Okay…." Vanellope said with hesitation "But after that, we hafta start tha race!"

"I'll be back with her before that!" Adorabeezle said as she ran off, sure of herself "Th-this thing will go off without a hitch!"

Adorabeezle ran past the karts and back into the garage; searching for any clues as to where the Nicelander could have gotten to so fast but not a crumb was out of place, not a sprinkle of sugar missing.

"Where did she go?!"

The racer's feet took her further from the track, away from the main village and towards the rainbow bridge and as she looked, she saw her.

The little figure in the brightly decorated racing suit, making her way out of the game.

"MS. MEG!"

How the girl wished she had some sort of powers like Vanellope; maybe that way she could get to Meg faster but her running would have to do.

"MS. MEG! MS. MEEEEEEEEEG!"

Did the Nicelander hear her? She was still climbing up the bridge.

"MS. MEEEEEEEEEEEEG!"

Again, nothing.

The little girl was running as if her life depended on it and finally, she caught up with the woman, grabbing her by her wrist and struggling to pull her back.

"MS. MEG!"

"NO! NO, I CAN'T DO IT!"

Adorabeezle jumped back at the woman's loud shout, nearly tripping over her feet "B-But Ms. Meg!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL, PLEASE!" Meg sobbed loudly "Why-!? Why would I even think I could do this?! Why did I let everyone talk me into this?!"

"But ma'am-!"

"Now I understand!" the little woman shook "I understand it all! THIS is the way things have to be! This is the way I'M supposed to be!"

"Y-You're supposed to be?"

Meg wiped her eyes, sniffling "Child, at least you can do it. You may be shy but you have so much more than me. You have so much more courage and strength. That's what you were programmed with from the start. Me? I HAVE nothing else! I can't do any more than I was programmed to!"

"Ms. Meg, you know that's not true!" said Adorabeezle "W-We are more than what we are coded!"

"People keep saying that! But I don't feel any different!" said the Nicelander "I've been here for THIRTY YEARS, child. THIRTY YEARS and I have never felt a change come over me because-! Because-!"

Meg couldn't take it any longer, she couldn't hold it in.

No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she wished, she could not turn it off. She could not turn the inner Nicelander fear off. The fear that she had been programmed with, the fear that she was supposed to have, the fear that everyone REMINDED that she was supposed to show.

"I hate being like this…." The woman said to herself, her heart dropping "I hate being a Nicelander. I hate-!"

A touch.

Meg felt a gentle hand going on place on her shoulder. She turned, Adorabeezle looking at her with sad eyes.

"Ms. Meg….."

The woman sniffled again, turning around "Y-Yes?"

"If I have pushed you too far, I am sorry…" the girl began "I only want you to have fun. I only want you to experience the same love I feel when I race. M-Maybe I was thinking too much about myself but…but its something that I have always wanted to share with someone else."

"Th-then why did you come to me first?" asked the Nicelander "O-Of all the people you could have shared this with, why me? Aren't there better characters for you to help, characters who are more deserving, characters who mean a lot more."

"…Who deserve it?" the girl began "Ms. Meg, I have learned a lot from the time I was under Turbo's rule and the biggest thing that I have gained is that a character should not be judged by who they are or what role they take in their game. It never mattered to me at all that you are a Nicelander. I do not think that is a role that should bring shame. Why feel shame when you do something so great for your game, when you help Felix and make him happy?"

Meg felt so embarrassed, the young child able to talk to her in such a manner "B-But he has to like our pies. He has to-!"

"I do not see it that way. Not at all…" the girl said as she shook her head.

"Well, others do." Said the Nicelander "How can I measure up to anyone here anymore?"

"Why do you compare yourself to others so much? Why?"

"Because….." Meg began "Because…."

Why did she?

"I-I guess it's because I have always wanted to do something more…." The woman continued "Everyone knows that Ralph wanted more….but so have we, the Nicelanders I mean. We have always wanted to do more, to be more, to show everyone here that we're not just the people Felix has to save day in and day out. I-I thought those days would finally come when Ralph beat Turbo but….but people don't want us around, they don't want us around like they did thirty years ago."

Meg seemed to get angry, wringing her hands together.

"There are so many things I've wanted to do over the years but every time I try to step out, every time I try to join, they laugh. They laugh and tell me that Nicelanders aren't welcome anywhere, not after what happened to Ralph. But….but that's the same attitude they held against us since we were plugged in! Even back then there were places that wouldn't let us in because we were NPCs, because people thought we were useless! A-And being so shy, so scared…."

"You believed them."

Meg nodded in shame, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"When I got to that garage, they all looked at me! They all looked at me as if to wonder what I was doing there, what right I had to be on the track with them! They knew I stood no chance against them and they let me know! I just can't-!"

"So there ya are!"

The two characters jumped up at the voice behind them, a tall figure running up to them.

A figure dressed in pink and purple.

"R-Rocket?"

"I'm glad I found you!" said the racer "I was hoping you didn't run away after what Jersey said to you but-!"

Meg was much too surprised to see that Rocket had gone after her to say anything, the woman seeing the reaction on woman's face.

"Say, you okay?"

"A-A-Ah, y-y-yes!" the Nicelander stammered "I-I just-!"

"Please tell me you're going to join us." Said the taller racer "It would be a shame not to use that kart of yours."

"Y-You…you WANT me to join you?"

"Of course I do!" smiled Rocket "The more the merrier, right?"

"B-But what about the others?"

"I don't know what their problem is with the whole thing…" Rocket huffed, rolling her eyes "But that was such a nasty thing to do to you, acting as if you couldn't join! This is an open prix! Anyone can join!"

"That's right!" smiled Adorabeezle, looking right into Meg's eyes "ANYONE can join! Even Nicelanders."

By now Meg was all a fluttered, feeling a buzz on her head.

Someone did want her. Someone did want her to join in on the fun.

"A-Are you certain?" the woman asked again "A-Are you certain you don't think I will get in the way, that I won't mess up your driving skills."

"Lady, this is just for FUN. And besides, I do love to race but I'm not gonna let that cloud me to everything else around here!" smiled Rocket "C'mon, we don't have that much time before the time extension ends! Let's get you on the track!"

"Please Ms. Meg? PLEEEEASE?" asked Adorabeezle "Go out and have some fun. Go out and enjoy yourself!"

Why was Meg stopping herself again? Why was she holding back?

There was no reason, no reason at all. Meg looked down at herself, looked down her racing suit. True, she was still more used to dressing in sweaters and suits but-

" _Can I do this?"_

She wanted to have fun.

" _Can I race?"_

She wanted to show the others what Nicelanders could do.

"I-!"

She wanted to do more!"

"Okay!" Meg said "I-I'll go back down! I will race!"


	6. Chapter 6- Turning Gears

Chapter Six –Turning Gears

"Have you seen Megan, love?" Gene asked Mary, the two readying themselves for afternoon tea.

"No, why?"

"I just wanted to see if she was still okay. It's been a while since anyone has talked with her after that incident in the station. I just don't want her to lock herself up in her apartment again."

"Oh, I know what you mean…." The pink Nicelander said as she sat down next to her husband "The poor thing. I don't want to seem like I'm pushing her but I do wish she could find the courage to come out with us. I know she's shy but I know she can do it."

Gene sighed, thinking back to all the times he and the other Nicelanders had to deal with various 'situations' from other, most importantly, LARGER characters in their home. He too felt upset that of the entire lot Meg seemed to take it the hardest but after thirty years, even he did not know what to do.

The Mayor of Niceland could only do so much.

"We all wish we could do more, dear. We all do."

"Say, wasn't there supposed to be a race or something today?"

"Why I do believe there is." The Mayor said as he stroked his mustache "Yes, that's where Felix and Ralph ran off to."

"Do you think it's being televised?" asked Mary "Maybe we should tune in, just for a moment anyway."

"It's in Sugar Rush. You know people are ALWAYS going to show off whatever is happening there."

"In that case…" the Nicelander said as she turned on the television "Let's watch, shall we?"

Much to their luck the event was being broadcasted throughout the arcade, Mary turning on the television just as the announcements began.

"Isn't it a BEE-U-TI-FUL day for a race?" said the first announcer "Today the skies are sunny and the clouds are pink for the first annual All-Arcade Grande Prix!"

"I bet there are so many people having fun for this." Mary laughed lightly, Gene not having looked up from his reading.

"We have racers from all over the arcade to join us for this event!" said the second announcer "From Need 4 Speed, Sky Shooters, and others! We also have some non-racers on the tracks as well!"

"Non-racers?" asked the first announcers "Everyone just wants to get in one this, don't they!"

"I'll say! I do believe we have some contenders from Bubble Bobble, a King of Fighters challenger and get this!"

"What?"

"We have someone from Fix-it-Felix Jr! A NICELANDER!"

It was only a second, but it was a second that needed to be seen.

In that second, Mary dropped her tea on the ground, Gene overcome with such shock that he BACK-FLIPPED out of his chair and rolled into a wall.

"A NICELANDER?!" both said.

"YES!" the announcer responded, as if he HEARD the two "Nicelander Meg is it? _I don't know…I can't remember all those names._ "

And just as they did everything together, the husband and wife screamed out in horror together.

" _ **KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

"Goodness, what is goin' on in there?!" Norwood shouted as he and the others busted down the door of the Mayor's apartment "Did Gene get stuck between a door again?! What's-?!"

"IT'S MEG!" shouted Mary, shaking like a leaf.

"WHAT'S Meg?" asked Don.

"Meg! The television is on her, I mean she is on the television! I MEAN-!"

"And they're off!" the announcer said, the group of Nicelanders hearing the loud roar of the engines as the cars took off "Look at 'em go! Blastin' off at the speed of light!"

"GAH! Did she make it?!" Gene cried, all a panic, his eyes covered by his hands.

"Hey, slow down you two…" Nel said as she put her hands on Mary's shoulders "Rewind a few things and tell us exactly what's going on?"

"Megan is in the race!"

"The race?" blinked the purple Nicelander.

"YES, the race!" blurted Gene as he got back on his feet "Did-!? Did any of you know?! H-How did she manage to-?!"

"Look!" yelled Lucy as she pointed to the screen "Mary n' Genie are right! Meggy's right there!"

" _ **NYAAAAUGH! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SAID, LUCILE?!"**_

The group gasped aloud as they huddled around the television, the camera zooming into the Nicelander. They could see the intensity on her face but there was also nervousness abound. She gripped onto the steering wheel, her eyes focused and ahead!

"Look like our Nicelander kart is off to a good start but she's losin' ground to some of the other contenders! Let's hope she can keep up before things really start to get crazy!"

Nolan tipped the edge of his glasses down "Um, is anyone else worried about what 'CRAZY' could mean?"

"Is…is this really happening?" said Kal "Meg is taking apart in a RACE?! CAN SHE EVEN DRIVE?!"

"Well, we WERE programmed with licenses…." Said Tony "That doesn't mean anything if we don't USE them…."

" _ **SWEET GHOST OF MIYAMOTO!**_ " shouted Gene "She-! SHE COULD BE INJURED IF SOMEONE RUNS INTO HER! OR WORSE!"

"Th-then what are you going to do?!" said Roy, going into a panic.

"We have to get to that game!" Gene responded "We have to get there before we lose one of the team!"

And off the Nicelanders went, the entire apartment blazing out of the game and towards Sugar Rush. The entire station was caught up in their stampede, a few people finding themselves bowled over much to their shock.

"HEY!" cried Surge as he appeared before the group "What are you guys do- _ **YAAAUGH!"**_

Down he went, tiny foot prints all over his body.

" _G-Gotta post speed limit signs here one day…._ " The Surge twitched, his body sparking.

The trolley finally made it to its destination, the Nicelanders getting off as Gene lead the group.

"O-O-Okay guys!" the Mayor panted, sweat on his brow "First thing we're gonna do is see if we can find out just HOW Megan got into this race and then- _ **NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**_

"Oh, Gene!" Mary cried out as her husband took a misstep that resulted in the chubby man rolling HEAD-OVER-FEET all the way down the rainbow bridge "Gene! You know to watch for that first step!"

"Welp, at least he'll get there fast than us." Lucy shrugged.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

" _GAH! SOMEONE ROLLED A BOWLING BALL DRESSED IN A SUIT AT ME!"_

* * *

Back on the track, the crowd was in a fever pitch as they watched the race. Felix and Ralph could not keep their eyes away from the jumbtron, watching Meg's progress but as the race continued on it appeared that she was losing traction.

"C'mon, c'mon…." Felix moaned in worry, a hand on his cap "C'mon Meg, don't fall out just yet!"

Ralph shared his friend's worry but at the same time he found himself growing all the more anxious to see Meg actually GAIN some lead. He wanted to see how far she could get, even for a first time driver.

"I can't believe I'm thinkin' this!" the Wrecker said to himself "I-I can't cheer this on! Meg has no in-game immunity here! SHE COULD GET REALLY HURT!"

"Then should we ask for someone ta get her?!" shouted Felix.

"Guys, why don't ya have any faith in tha lil lady?" Calhoun said as she looked at both men "I know she's a bit fragile but from tha way ya two are actin', its as if ya DON'T believe in her!"

"It's not that, Tammy!" Felix said nervously, his hands up in defense.

"Then what is it?! What is it Felix?!"

"Ya already know! People can be brutal ta tha Nicelanders on a NORMAL day an' if they had their way on tha track?!"

"SHE'S PICKING UP PACE!" shouted Adorabeezle "Look, she just took the ninth spot!"

"She did?!" gasped Vanellope, standing up "Do ya think she can keep it up?!"

"I KNOW she can!" shouted Calhoun.

"So do I!" said Adorabeezle, her fingers crossed "Oh, she can do this! SHE CAN DO THIS!"

"I can do this, I can do this!"

Meg had all her focus on the track, never having felt the wind whip around her in such away. She couldn't sight-see but from what she could see?

It was marvelous.

"Oh my goodness….." the woman whispered, the sound of the engines dying out around her, complete calm and ambiance replacing it "Is….is this what that kid was talking about? Is this what she feel every time she races?"

Whatever it was, it was BEAUTIFUL.

The sweet smells, the cool breeze, the color all around. Megan had never felt anything such as this before and the more she looked, the less tense she became. It felt as if all her fears and anxieties were starting to melt, that she was starting to forget what so many people had told her over the years!

She couldn't believe it.

She was actually racing!

She was actually having FUN!

"WO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the woman cheered "I have to go faster! I want to see what records I can break!"

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

The woman's kart was rammed forward, the woman losing control of her steering for a moment or two but she was able to regain herself. She looked back, seeing another racing coming up against her, trying with all their might to ram her.

"O-Oh right! This is more than just a race, it's a BATTLE!" the woman said "But what do I do? Sh-should I try going for a power-up? The only ones I am familiar with are the Turbo Pies and THAT is something I don't want to relive!"

Back in the crowd, a group of individuals were worried about the same thing, Felix jumping over to Vanellope.

"Kid! Don't tell me ya programmed tha usual power-ups for this! Ya know not everyone is built ta be launched into GUMBALL MACHINES head on!"

"GAUGH-GAUGH-GAUGH! Y-Y-Y-YOUR G-G-G-GONNA SHAKE TH-TH-THA COLOR OUTTA ME, FELIX!"

"Felix, put Nelly down!" shouted Ralph.

"Oof, if ya must know we just put in a basic set of power-up, nothin' bad okay?"

"OKAY!?" the little Repairman gasped, feeling dizzy with everything that was going on. He spun on his feet, finally collapsing in Calhoun's lap "Ooooh. I'll be okay once all of this is over…."

* * *

"Sh-should I go for the power-ups?" Meg continued to question herself "A-At this point, it might be the best thing!"

She looked ahead, watching a kart before her speed off and run into one of the candy-coated treats.

 **MARSHMALLOW MAYHEM!**

The driver of the kart readied the attack, aiming the candies at the kart before them. With one touch of a button, a giant wad of marshmallows EXPLODED from a cannon and with a SPLAT-!

"GYAAAAAUGH!"

NAILED the kart in front of it, swamping it in sticky, gooey marshmallows. A little turquoise, marshmallow racer began cheering in the crowd, leaping up and down in excitement.

"See! That's how ya use that thing! Who laughs at marshmallows NOW, HUH?!"

"Sticky, sit down!"

"W-Wow, that had more power than I could have imagined!" said Meg "M-Maybe I should steer clear or-!"

 **BRITTLE BUTTER BUSTERS!**

Again, someone else had hit a power-up but this time?

"Oh no!"

This time, they aimed at MEG!

Several shots were fired at the little woman, Meg shouting out as she watched the bombs hit the pavement and causing it solidify into brittle sheets of butter candy and shatter.

"I guess that'll be the consequences if those things hit me?!"

 _ ***BOOM BOOM BOOM!***_

"AAAAH!"

Meg swerved and swerved, trying her best to dodge the blast but suddenly-!

*BANG!*

SHE WAS HIT!

"NO!"

The crowd gasped, Ralph standing up so fast that his chest knocked into the back of another patron, pushing them off the stand!

"YAAAUGH!"

"Oh, sorry!" the big man called but his focus returned to the screen "Kid, I thought ya said that there weren't any REALLY dangerous power-ups out there!"

"Define 'dangerous', Big Guy."

" _Define a doctor because I need one…"_ moaned the person who Ralph had knocked over.

" _ **VANELLOPE!"**_

"Ralph! RAAAAALPH!"

"Big Gene?!" Ralph said, feeling as if things were going from bad to worse "Aw man, ya guys are here too?!"

"D-D-Don't tell me you-PFOOO!- Had a hand in this!" Gene panted, bright red in the face from his roll and the massive amount of running he had to do "I swear to programmers, if this is-!"

"I'm just as worried about this as YOU are, Big Guy!" the Wrecker said in his defense "We only found out about this as soon as we got here!"

"Then why didn't you stop her?!"

"How could we?! It was Meg's choice all tha way!"

Gene's brain felt like it was frying within his skull, trying his best to put everything together "Then why-!? How could-?! _**NYAAAAAAUGH! NOTHIN' MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!**_ "

And down Gene went, falling on his back with a bounce right in front of Mary.

"GYAUGH! GENE!"

"Oh, no! Meg got hit!" Lucy cried out as she pointed towards the Jumbtotron.

"An' by Brittle Butter Busters! Not a good sign!"

Calhoun looked down, Felix still hanging from her legs "Give me the gist on it, kids."

"If you don't repair your kart after a hit from those things, the entire outter shell will turn into a brittle and break off." Said Adorabeezle "Its one of the more annoying power-ups in the game but it can be countered."

"Countered? How so?"

"If Meg happens to find a Sweet Heal, it will reverse all the damage she has gotten so far in the race but those things pop up less frequently than others."

"Then let's hope she finds one because tha way they're tearin' up tha tracks now, breakin' apart won't be tha best idea!"

For poor Meg, Calhoun's words were becoming more true by the second. The brittle was spreading, the Nicelander hearing and feeling her kart rattle and break around her.

"Oh, no! We worked so hard on this! It can't break down on me now! Not so soon!"

"Looks like the Nicelander is havin' some trouble." Jersey smirked as he looked behind himself "It would be a pity should anything else happen!"

The man suddenly slowed his speed, forcing Meg to ram into his back but given the effects of the power-up, the ram did more damage to HER than to him! The front tip of the pie kart shattered, Meg screaming and ducking from the shards as they flew in her face.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

"Believe it Nicelander! It is!" laughed the racer, picking up speed "Should I help ya along? Maybe get ya outta tha race early like ya need ta be!"

Meg was terrified, her kart swamped by others around her with no ways of escape and her vehicle whittling away around her! This was turning into a nightmare, all hopes of actually enjoying herself disappearing with the rest of her kart.

"I-I-! I can't!" she cried, her hands shaking terrible against the wheel "I need help! I need someone to-!"

A glow.

She saw it, appearing before the corner of her eye.

Was it…could it be?

"I-Is that a power-up?"

Indeed it was!

"Aw, yeah!" said Jersey "Another power-up? This one is mine!"

Meg could see the others starting to jet before her, all gunning for the power-up.

What was she to do? What COULD she do?

"Should I-?! Sh-Should I-?"

Never in her life had Meg ever felt so torn, so conflicted in her choices. The others were racing before her, their attention off her which meant that if she could pull over, she could get out of the race in once piece.

But that would mean she forfeit her place, quitting so soon after the race began.

She didn't know if she could handle herself against the others anymore, she didn't know if she could even handle her own kart.

"Haha, you're mine!"

 _She didn't know….she didn't know….._

* * *

"What's she doin'?" asked Norwood, trying his best to see "Is she gonna keep goin' or what?"

"I just hope she's okay…." Mary whimpered, fanning her husband in the face "At this point, we're too far to help her…"

Meg had to do something.

She had to make up her mind.

"Everyone's done so much for me….." the woman thought "The guys, Felix. That child."

Meg thought of Adorabeezle. She thought of how much she had helped her get so far.

Even when Meg was at her lowest, Adorabeezle had still come to help her. Even when Meg felt she could never rise up from her fear and her own lack of self-esteem, the child, such a small child, was there.

Adorabeezle believed in her.

But so did Rocket.

Soon Meg began to feel something she had never felt before. It started in her middle and began to spread all over. She could see their eyes, their faces, their smiles.

Everyone.

Her friends, her family.

They had done so much for her…

"Now it's my turn to do something for THEM!" the woman scowled "I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS RACE, BUSTED KART OR NOT!"

And with that, Meg made a HARD turn to the left, her kart screeching and bypassing the other karts next to her.

"Hey! Tha lil butter-chunk passed us!"

"You bet I did!" Meg called back "And that power-up? IT'S MINE!"

Even with her kart still breaking off around her, Meg accelerated and-!

 **JELLY BEAN JAMMERS!**

"O-Okay, nice name but what does it do?" the woman said as her kart suddenly shifted, the controls for the power-up appearing on it. She inspected the devices for a second but it was still so new to her "Okay, I'm pullin' a Lucy here! Just push every button and hope for the best!"

And that's exactly what she did.

The Nicelander hit the first button she saw and-!

*KA-BOOM!*

An onslaught of jelly beans were BLOWN out from the cannon behind her, striking anyone hapless enough to be caught in the melee!

"Yikes! And this is an E-rated game?! Look at these things!"

The kart jolted violently, another part of it coming off but in doing so, Meg hit the button for the cannon once more, this time sending jelly beans right at Jersey!

"OY! WHAT'S-?!"

In a blast of rainbows and sparks, the racer was hit! He screamed and once the dust cleared it revealed that the poor man was covered from head to toe in melted jelly beans, his kart ending up in worse shape than he was!

The crowd went wild in the stands, wanting more and more action!

"Wow! Meg is pretty good with those things, huh Beezie!" said Vanellope.

"Go Ms. Meg! GO MS. MEG!"

Felix continued to look, unable to keep his eyes off the screen.

"She's doin' it?" he asked "Sh-she's really doin' it!"

The Nicelanders approached their hero, watching the action with him.

"I think Meg has a chance!" said Lucy, a smile as big as the arcade on her face "She might win this one guys!"

"As long as she comes back in one piece, I don't care!" moaned Gene.

"C'mon, Meggy! Show them some Nicelander pride!" cheered Don, becoming the most excited of the group "Drive that kart, girlie!"

Meg was determined to keep going, even if she was not in first place but even after she had gotten past the others she still had to keep focus on her kart.

"This thing will be in splinters before I reach the finish line!" the woman said "Doh, what do those kids do in a time like this?!"

Another power-up appeared before the racers, Meg's eyes going for it.

"Oh well, so long as I can keep up a fight it doesn't matter does it?"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Meg turned just in time to see Jersey roll up next to her, the man seething in anger and still covered in multi-colored splotches of sugar.

" _ **YA THINK THAT STUNT YA PULLED BACK THERE WAS FUNNY!? YA THINK YOU'RE SO SMART?!"**_

Meg hit the gas hard, turning the wheel to such a point she thought it would BREAK in her hands "Unnf! S-Sorry but weren't YOU the one who implied that this race was TOUGH?! I-I'm just acting like YOU wanted everyone to!"

"Not YOU!" the man snarled "I am NOT getting beaten by a NICELANDER! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

"And-!"

Meg scowled, finding that she was no longer afraid of the man in front of her.

" _ **AND I'M NOT GETTING BEATEN BY SOME LOUD-MOUTH BULLY!"**_

Again Meg severed, unhooking herself between Jersey who collided with the wall of the tunnel. He recovered but could feel himself slowing down as he watched Meg take off before him. His blood boiled inside of him, his face purple with rage.

"Stupid, useless blob of bytes!"

Her mind focused, Meg continued to race but she knew time was running out. Her kart was nearing the end and if she could make one last attempt with the power-up-!

"Maybe I have a chance!"

She looked to the side, seeing Rocket's kart next to her. She found herself smiling, feeling relieved.

"Well, at least I know there is one contender here who knows good sportsmanship!"

"WATCH IT!"

"YUUUAGH!"

Rocket screamed as she was hit from behind, peering into her mirror to see Jersey trying to barge his way between her to get to Meg.

"Aw, that bull-headed-!"

Rocket hit a left, trying to force Jersey to pass her but the passage was too narrow, not that such a thing meant anything to Jersey. He kept trying to force his way between the two but this time around Rocket was taking the damage.

"Jersey, lay up!" the woman cried "You're gonna cause all of us to crash if you keep this up!"

"Don't worry!" the man said "You're a pro, RACHE! You'll survive this!"

The man rammed again but this time-?

This time he hit the back end of Rocket's left tire!

 _ ***BANG!***_

"AAAAUGH!"

Rocket was out of control, her damaged tire causing her to spin into the wall and land sideways into Jersey! Meg screamed as the sparks flew against her, the three trapped in such a position in the tunnel.

"ROCKET!"

"Jersey, what are ya doing?!"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY?!"

"Get out of YOUR way?! YOU'RE tha one who rammed me FIRST!"

"What do I do, what do I do?!" Meg said in a panic. She knew she was ending the course but she couldn't let Rocket stay in such a position, especially with how dangerous the situation was becoming. Even those in the stands could see it, the crowd gasping in horror.

"OH MY LAND!" said Felix "Can someone help her?!"

"We can't have someone run in like that!" said Vanellope "Its too dangerous! It would cause all tha racers ta crash!"

"Meg, Meg, MEEEEEG!" shouted Pearl "Turn! SPIN! DO WHATEVER TO GET OUT OF THERE!"


	7. Chapter 7- Grand

Chapter Seven – Grand

All eyes were on the tunnel cam as the crowd watched the racers fight for their lives. It wasn't like a normal Sugar Rush race; at least in a NORMAL race, the characters had in-game immunity but this time?

Three characters from three different games.

If something were to happen to any of them…

 **GAME OVER.**

Vanellope was glitching in fear, Ralph and Felix felt their blood go cold and the Nicelanders were panicked over the safety of their neighbor.

What was going to happen?!

Rocket was stuck, Jersey was still driving like mad and Meg was caught in the middle of it all in a disintegrating kart! She was petrified, all the usual Nicelander fear and anxiety hitting her like a brick wall. Suddenly she felt as if she could no longer steer, she felt as if she had no idea how to control anything! The wheels on her own kart began to smoke and burn.

" _ **STOP IT!"**_ she screamed _**"STOP IT! I NEVER WANTED THINGS TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS! I NEVER WANTED THING TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS! I'M JUST A NICELANDER! I'M JUST A NICELANDER WHO**_ -!"

"You're takin' things too far, Turn-Pike!" cried Rocket "Let it up!"

"Not till that Butter-Roll pays for my humiliation back there!" the man cried "Not till she sees what happens when she crawls outta her place into MINE!"

Now there was something Meg was used to hearing.

All these years, she and the other Nicelander had to hear it; those jeers and shouts when they wandered 'out of their place'. It was the very thing that had caused Meg to shut herself out from the others for so many years, the very thing that had caused her such inner turmoil and fear. The very thing that had caused her to fear Ralph.

She remember what it had done to her and how it had affected her for thirty years.

Thirty years.

Thirty years of living in fear.

And against who?

Against bullies.

Bullies like Jersey.

That feeling was returning but it wasn't the shyness, it wasn't the doubt.

It was the anger. The anger one gets when they see someone getting hurt for no reason.

Meg suddenly realized what she had to do.

" _You….._ " she hissed, gripping the steering wheel harder " _ **YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"**_

Much to the shock of everyone who was witnessing the race, Meg rammed her kart into Jersey' causing the back end of it to fall off in brittle. Being as sharp as it was, it STUCK to the side of the man's kart and took his focus off of Rocket for a moment to allow the driver to realign herself and get free.

"HOO!"

But it wasn't over yet, not by a longshot.

The trio exited the tunnel but with the speed she was going at, meg found she no longer had control!

"GAH! Respond, please respond!"

"MS. MEG!"

The woman looked up, seeing Rocket slow down her kart, causing the pie vehicle to stop rolling but only for a moment. The added force sent both women to the side which allowed Jersey to take the lead, shooting out of the tunnel way like a bullet.

"HAHA! YES!"

"H-Hang on!" Rocket cried, both karts spinning "This might be a rough landing!"

Rocket had done the right thing by aiming for one of the candy decorations, the front end of her kart slamming into the spongy texture of a giant piece of cake but Meg?

"AAAAUGH! HELP!"

Her kart was FLUNG from the back of Rocket's and kept going!

"DOO-! Ms. Meg! Hit the breaks, HIT THE BREAKS!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Meg cried, the kart still unresponsive "I'm going to roll off the side of the cliff at this rate! I can't-!"

And then she saw it once more.

The power-up!

"HIT IT, MS. MEG! HIT IT!" Adorabeezle cried "IT MIGHT HELP! JUST HIT IT!"

Meg had no choice but to hit the power-up at the rate she was going! She was whirling non-stop but when she ran into the power-up-!

 **SWEET HEAL!**

A bright flash of light!

Weightlessness!

"Whoa!" gasped Felix "Wh-What happened?!"

"SHE FOUND IT!" Adorabeezle cried out in jubilation "SHE FOUND THE SWEET HEAL!"

Meg opened an eye, stunned by what she saw.

Her kart was fully restored!

"What?! But how did that-?!"

"GO!"

Meg turned back, Rocket waving her arms like mad "W-What was that?"

"GO! KEEP GOIN'!" Rocket pointed _**"JUST GOOOOO!"**_

"But what about-?!"

"DO I HAVE TO SAY IT IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE!? GO LIL LADY! GO!"

Meg looked behind herself to see a few karts gaining.

This time? She WAS going!

The pedal was put to the metal as Meg took off, going even faster than before. With the Sweet Heal in full effect, it was if her kart had rolled off the baking-line, moving like it was sleek and brand new. She could see the finish line ahead, as well as Jersey. He had gained a great distance during his attack but Meg was determined to finish the race! She couldn't give up now!

And the crowd didn't want to see her give up.

"Keep it up, keep it up!" chanted Calhoun, not blinking for a second "C'mon Ms. Meg! You're doin' fine, you're doin' good!"

"D-Do ya think she can win this?" asked Carlos, shaking Gene who was now EXHAUSTED from everything he was witnessing "DO YOU THINK SHE CAN WIN?!"

"If she does, will you stop shaking me?!"

The countdown was on, everyone on their feet to see who was going to cross the finish-line first! Jersey could just smell the prize cup but he could also hear something.

" _What the-?!"_

And that something was a Nicelander by the name of Meg.

"GAAAAUGH! Doesn't she ever give up!?"

How could the man get the Nicelander off his tail, there had to be a way! He looked to the side, seeing the giant lollipop trees to the side. He knew it was going to be a sacrifice but it meant he could win-!

"Here, have something SWEET!" the man cackled as he turned his kart towards the tree, knocking them off from their roots and sending them Meg's way!

"AAAUGH!"

Again Meg had to use what skills she had to duck and dodge the candy but to her surprise, as well as that of Jersey's, she managed to stay out of the way.

"I guess all those years of evading bricks from the building actually has paid off." Meg laughed to herself sheepishly but she wasn't out of hot-water just yet. Jersey wasn't going to let the woman off, not without taking her out!

"Stupid fat-rolls are ALWAYS mucking things up!" he growled "This is not going to be the year I lose out to someone like her!"

Jersey switched gears and began doing his back-ram move again but as Meg's kart was stronger this time, it was not breaking apart as he hoped. Nonetheless, he was still succeeding in breaking her speed and concentration, the Nicelander losing momentum with each hit she got.

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" growled Nel "That can't be allowed, can it?!"

"GET OFF MY TAIL!" Jersey shouted "GET OFF YA FREAKIN' T-!"

"LAY OFF, JERSEY!"

 _ ***VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Meg ducked just in time as another vehicle blew past her and struck Jersey, the man screeching to the side.

"W-Who was th-?!"

RACHEL ROCKET!

She had gotten out of the cake!

"Wow, Jersey! You are such a gigantic BUTT!" the woman said, more or less using her kart as a weapon "Can't you lay off for a second instead of tryin' ta KILL PEOPLE?!"

"Sorry babe!" the man said "But when I race, I race ta WIN!"

Jersey forced the back end of his kart to swing hard, striking Rocket's already damaged kart and causing it to BREAK IN TWO!

The audience gasped as they watched the woman FLY from her seat, the rest of her kart going every in great chunks of metal and plastic!

"WHOOOOA!"

"ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

"I can't watch, I can't watch!" Vanellope meeped as she covered her eyes and glitched onto Ralph's shoulders but she wasn't the one who shut their eyes.

Rocket felt herself flying through the air, unprepared to hit the ground from her flight but just when she thought she was going to get a face-full of pavement.

"GOTCHA!"

"OH!"

Someone caught her hand.

She opened her eyes, looking up to see MEG, with all the strength she had, gripping onto the larger woman and steering with her knee!

"H-HANG ON, YOUNG LADY!" Meg shouted "I-I got you!"

Meg could feel the kart swerving but she could not let go of Rocket, not with how things were turning!

"Meg, just let me drop! It's not worth it!"

"I-I can't!"

"MA'AM!"

"I WON'T LET GO!"

"EVERYONE! WATCH OUT!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"WHAT-?!"

And then….


	8. Chapter 8- Finished

Chapter Eight – Finished

There were screeches.

There were screams.

…

 _ **TURN-PIKE JERSEY WINS!**_

" **YEEEES!"** the man cheered as the confetti and sprinkles rained down on him _**"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"**_

His kart might have been the first to cross, but it wasn't the most spectacular entrance to come. Meg was right behind him, her hands still gripping onto Rocket's and with one HUGE tug.

"GYAAAAAAUGH!"

She HEAVED the larger woman onto the back of the kart, just as she crossed the finish line-!

"HEADS UP!"

And ran headlong into a giant cupcake!

"MEGAN!" Felix screamed as he jumped from the stands, rushing as fast as he could towards the crash site "MEGAN! CAN YA HEAR ME?!"

The only thing the crowd could see were two pairs of legs sticking out of the enormous baked good, limbs kicking about in the air.

"Goodness, someone get them out!"

Hands were not needed at that moment as Rocket finally managed to pull herself free, covered in icing and red velvet.

"HOO! Now THAT was quite the crash!"

" _MMMPH!"_

"Oh! Lemme help ya out there, ma'am!"

Rocket took Meg by her legs and with one good tug-

*POP!*

Out she came!

"Pfft! Are you okay?!" the Nicelander asked in worry.

"Me? I'm more than okay!" smiled Rocket as she set the woman down "Look at what ya did!"

"Wh-what I did?!" Meg said in worry "W-What?! Did I hurt someone else?! Did I hit a stand full of people or-!"

"MEGAN!"

The woman squeaked as she looked over, seeing EVERYONE from Niceland gazing at her shock.

"GUYS?!"

The Nicelanders said nothing, still trying to take in EVERYTHING that they had witnessed. Meg had joined a race without their knowledge and managed to cross the finish line.

What could one say to that?!

The woman shrank back, her cheeks blushing terribly and her eyes big "L-Look, I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to go behind your backs and do this b-b-b-but-!"

The shyness returned, the worry returned.

It was all coming back and it was coming back in such a horrible way.

Meg felt her lip quivering as emotions flooded over her, shame the only thing she felt.

"I am so sorry! I promise I will never race again! I-I could have killed myself with those stunts but-!"

"MEG."

The woman looked over, DEANNA stepping forward.

"D-D-Dee-Dee?"

"THAT…." The ruby-colored Nicelander began, her eyes huge "WAS….."

"Y-Yes?"

Everyone knew how Deanna reacted to most things around the arcade. Most of the time, she was so stone-faced, so cold.

It only took the most BOMBASTIC events to bring any sort of emotion, other than creepy, to her face.

And as Meg stood there, the biggest of smiles began to form on Deanna's face.

" _ **THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED IN ALL MY LIFE!"**_

Meg nearly fell on the ground "D-Dee-Dee?"

"Meggy!" Lucy shouted, running towards the woman with the others following "That was AWESOME!"

The entire Fix-it-Felix Jr. cast ran to the woman and surrounded her with cheers of joy and pride!

"Man, I had no idea you could tear up tha tracks like that, girlie!" said Norwood.

"That was AMAZING! That was SPECTACULAR! That was….I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, MEG!" cheered Nel.

"G-Guys, guys!" the Nicelander blushed "I was just-!"

"C'MERE YOU, LIL DARLING!"

"OH!"

Before the eyes of everyone in the game, Don BARRELED through the bunch and embraced Meg in the biggest hug she had every gotten, the man LIFTING her into the air and holding her tight.

"Ooooh! That's tha way ta show 'em, luv!" the water-loving Nicelander said, not caring if he dropped his posh facade in front of the others "I am SO proud of ya, Meggy! SO PROUD!"

Don was proud of her?

She could have just paused that moment. That perfect moment in Don's arms.

"Y-Yes…." Meg cooed, drifting off "…What were we talking about again?"

"THANK YOU PROGRAMMERS, she's okay!" Gene breathed out "I thought I was going to EXPLODE there if anything happened!"

"Ms. Meg! MS. MEG!"

The woman looked over, Adorabeezle running up to her.

"Adorabeezle!"

"You did it!" the racer cheered "You finished the race!"

"W-Well, I guess you could say that…." Meg said worryingly "But I didn't get first place."

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, thanks for all the sentiment guys but even with all your cheers, I still let you down."

"How so?" asked Mary.

"I was trying so hard to get first place in this. I wanted to show everyone in the arcade that Nicelanders can do something more. That I can do something more…."

The woman looked down at the ground, her arms behind her back.

"But I guess even I still have my shortcomings."

"Are ya kidding?" laughed Rocket "So what if you didn't come in first place? What ya did back there ta help me? I don't think I can thank ya enough!"

"Th-thank me?" Meg said as she pointed herself "Y-You want to thank ME?"

"Heh, I was nearly CREAMED back there had ya not grabbed me in time!" Rocket grinned from ear to ear "I don't think I've ever had anyone stretch their own neck out for me like that on the track!"

"Yeah, it was a great save!" said Felix, putting his hand on Meg's head "An' trust me, I do know a LOT 'bout savin' folks!"

"Do….do you guys really mean all of that? Everything you said?"

"Yes, we do." Said Calhoun "Heh, maybe I should ask ya ta volunteer over at HD for a bit. We do have some drivin' bits ya could fill in!"

Meg smiled shyly as she shook her head "Eheh, tha-that's okay ma'am. Just fine. Th-this was just a one-time thing so-!"

"WAIT A SEC!"

The group turned, watching as Jersey marched up to them, looking sour despite the large trophy that he held in his hands.

"Why are ya guys celebratin' THIS lil blip?! She didn't win!"

"Boy, ya gotta lotta never comin' back here!" growled Rocket "I think you an' I should have a lil chat about that 'move' ya pulled back with us in the tunnels!"

"It was fair game!" protested Jersey "It's not like crazier moves have been pulled in this game!"

"HEY!" Vanellope said in offense "Sure, our game might be a bit off but we don't trash each other like that! At least not that much!"

"Point of tha matter is, I would have had an easier time runnin' this stupid race had SHE not gotten in my way!" shouted the male racer as he pointed down to Meg "Of all the things I have come across durin' my career, tha worst of it has ALWAYS been some no-body tryin' ta be something' when they hop into some old kart!"

"It was NOT some old kart!" Adorabeezle said, her anger surprising everyone "Ms. Meg and myself MADE that kart, fresh baked, right here in Sugar Rush! The fact that it could stand up to YOUR bull-headed driving says something to its strength and Meg's skill!"

"Skill? SKILL?! HA, skill my foot!" Jersey laughed, looking down upon everyone "She's lucky she did as well as she did in such a childish racin' game!"

"CHILDISH?!" growled Ralph, steam pouring from his ears and nose "Keep talkin' like that man an' I'll-!"

"Ya just got lucky, NICELANDER." Jersey continued "Ya just got lucky but I know ya couldn't turn circles 'round a dime let alone actually win somethin' other than some useless pie-bakin' prize. You're not a racer nor will ya ever be one!"

The words crashed down hard on Meg, the woman feeling as if everyone were looking at her and awaiting her response but as she looked at them.

Friends.

They were all her friends.

What reason did she have to be so scared now?

That feeling of strength began to return to Meg, the woman feeling her feet carry her forward as she looked up at Jersey, gazing right into his eyes.

"No, no I am not a racer. You're right about that."

Adorabeezle looked at Meg, thinking that she was once again letting the bullies overtake her "Ms. Meg, don't let him-!"

"But you know something? I still had fun. The most fun I had in years!" the Nicelander smiled "And it doesn't matter whether you think I'm up to snuff or in your league, I still made it across that finish line and I still made my friends and family HAPPY. Knowing that I've put a smile on their face is just as golden to me as any first place trophy!"

Felix and Ralph had never been so proud of their neighbor, happy to see Meg standing up for herself.

Jersey on the other hand?

Jersey didn't know how to respond.

He was certain that his words would send Meg and the others back, that they would make her cry as she did before but she was unmovable, standing strong like a giant brick building! For the first time since the races had begun, the man had nothing to say. What could he say at this point. He growled, gripping his trophy in his hands.

"W-Well-?!" he stammered "I-!"

Meg was still smiling at him.

"I'll still congratulate you on your own win."

He couldn't STAND it!

"Oh. Whatever you little butter-roll…." The man groaned as he walked away "Waste of my time anyway…."

"You did it Ms. Meg!" Adorabeezle cheered as she hugged the woman "You completed your first Grande Prix!"

"My first…." Smiled Meg as she removed her helmet "And possibly my last."

"Really? But I thought you did a wonderful job."

"Mmm, it's as I told that young man, Beezie. I'm not a racer. I am a Nicelander, and I prefer to make pies and teas."

"Ha, either way it was AMAZIN' how ya handled those turns!" said Vanellope, filled with so much energy "An' when ya got those power-ups?! MAN! Have ya been watchin' our races? Ya timed it so perfectly!"

"W-Well…" the Nicelander said, twiddling her fingers and looking over at the popsicle racer "I-I did have some advice from a good teacher."

Not only was Meg proud, but so was Adorabeezle.

Both characters now knew what it was like to feel so free.

"So, how are we gonna celebrate the victory for this?" smiled Norwood as the others made their way back home _**"WHO WANTS TA HAVE AN AFTER-PARTY AT GENE'S PLACE!?"**_

"What, NO!" the Mayor blurted "Norwood, I swear to all things grand and holy-!"

"I have a copy of Gene's booze-key!" the red-head laughed "We'll have a party like no ot- _ **HOWAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_ "

"NORWOOOOOOD!" Gene roared, jumping the man and pinning him to the ground "Don't ruin the moment with your idiocy!"

"Say, Ms. Rocket?" Meg said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had Nicelander pie? I think you need some after everything we've been through."


	9. Finale

Finale

After the race, things went back to normal for Meg and the rest of the Nicelanders.

They still baked, they still handed pies to Felix but for one Nicelander, things felt a lot better.

She was still the shyest one of the bunch but it was something that no longer weighed her down as much. The little people could still see her blush, could still see her shuffle but she was starting to open up more, to explore more, to go out more.

A change had come upon Nicelander Meg

And it was a change she welcomed.

"It was such a nice day…." Meg smiled as she gave Earl-Grey a snack "Heh, but I'm sure you can see it all through your cage, right?"

The Chinchilla wiggled its nose as it curled itself under Meg's hand, the woman stroking its ears.

"Awww, I'm glad to see you're feeling better too Early."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Who is it?"

"It's me…." Called a little voice from behind the door "It's Adorabeezle Winterpop, Ms. Meg."

"Oh, come in dear." Meg smiled as she opened the door "What brings you here tonight?"

"I just wanted to come by and visit." The girl smiled, something tucked under her arm "ANNND, I wanted to know if you had another of your pies ready!"

"Well, of course." Meg smirked, pulling a fresh pie out of the oven "What kind of Nicelander would I be if I didn't have a pie and a pot of tea ready for guest? Pull up a chair dear."

"Thank you so much." The girl beamed "But…."

"Yes, but?"

Adorabeezle looked to the left, then to the right, her eyes narrowing.

"Is the room sealed?"

"Tight as a drum." Meg whispered "Do you have the plans?"

"Do I?" smirked the racer, pulling out the item she had hidden. She placed them on the table, revealing them to be books and pads of paper…..

FILLED WITH SKETCHES FOR A NEW KART.

"So, I have some new ideas for Slice of Heaven mach 2! We need to make it sleeker, faster! More durable!"

"Good idea…" smiled Meg as she sipped her tea "But is there any way we can install a cannon on it? That way I won't have to worry about running into power-ups just to gain one?"

"Sure thing!" winked the girl as she drew some adjustments on the plans "But we have to make sure that it won't interfere with turning and speed. You wouldn't want to be in last place because of it, would you?"

"Oh, of course not!"

Two of the shyest characters in the arcade, a popsicle racer and a little Nicelander, had joined forces and together they had competed in one grand race.

Now that the race was over, who knew what they would plan next.


End file.
